Rewriting History
by Tona-Babino
Summary: Next Gen. Rose Weasley finds herself assigned a project on none other then Lucius Malfoy. This puts her in the path of Scorpius Malfoy, soemthing of a ghost to her world. Until he began to change everything in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewriting History**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and OC's are mine :) Rest is JKR!**

**Chapter 1**

Rose sighed as she rested her head against the grassy field of Hogwarts. Her burgundy hair contrasted across the bright green in cascading curls. Her eyes were closed and she allowed herself a moment of calamity.

She had just spent an hour and a half dealing with the mess that was Fred Weasley, her trouble making cousin, and Hugo, her annoying prat of a brother. Both had decided to pick on poor Patsy Perkins, a pretty Ravenclaw. It resulted is rose bellowing at her own flesh and blood until she ran out of steam and breath. Sometimes the school was just not big enough for her family.

Her mind reflected on how she was in her last year of Hogwarts. It was only October but it felt like time was on a time warp. It was only yesterday it felt like that her and her dear cousin Albus were sitting upon the sorting hat first year being placed in their house. Rose had landed in Gryffindor and Albus had broke all trends in their heritage by landing in Slytherin.

As if he knew where to be, the lean boy with black messy hair and striking green eyes sat down beside her. He spoke not a word and the two sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

'Hugo and Fred are both in detention.' He said softly.

'Good.' Rose said.

'Are you coming to practice?' he asked. Rose was chaser for Gryffindor and although he were a Slytherin their team put up with his presence. He himself was not a quidditch player but champion on the duelling team and chess team.

'Probably.' She said.

'I might skip out if you mind, Amy Bray wants to revise for the next charms quiz.' He said. Amy Bray was the Slytherins' house top student. She was nice and friendly as well as a good prefect. Rose as a fellow prefect enjoyed her company and sarcastic humour. Her and Albus were a good couple.

'Alright.' She said. they fell into silence again until dusk started to arrive. Albus checked his watch and dinner had just begun. They both stood and headed back inside the castle.

She settled at her table ignoring the glares from fellow fourth years who worshipped her brother and cousin.

Her eyes scanned the great hall and found a pair of steel eyes upon her.

Scorpius Malfoy. She never really gave him a thought before. He shifted in his seat and turned to his seemingly only mate, William Boot.

Rose ate her meal silently and soon found herself upon the pitch for practice. She mounted her Nimbus 2010 and took off feeling the breeze catching on her skin refreshing. She loved flying almost as much as reading.

The next day was pretty uneventful for the morning half anyways. It wasn't until the afternoon where that changed.

Rose entered her defence class to find their Professor, a mild manner man in his mid forties with brown curly hair and hazel eyes, waiting for them.

'Alright class!' Professor Grant said, 'today I am assigning something new and different a bit of history you may say!'

Those who despised Binn's most boring class, history of magic, all groaned. And that was pretty much them all.

'Now, now! This involves researching a wizard or witch who aided in the second war.' He glanced Albus's and Rose's way and added, 'and not family members.'

Professor Grant decided to be fair he would place the names in a hat and they would randomly draw them in less they had a family member.

It was done alphabetically so Rose was at the end. She watched as each one went up, some looking hopefully towards herself or her cousin.

Albus went up and soon was beside her again in his seat, he had drawn the name Kingsley Shacklebolt. Former auror and now minister of magic.

Finally Rose was called up. She put her hand inside the top hat and drew a thin slip of parchment upon was scribbled a name:

_Lucius Malfoy_

She glanced towards Scorpius who seemed uncaring of the class. She took her seat again and Professor Grant gave further instructions. They were to examine how the person affected the war and what their role was. Also they were to include any signature spell they had or accomplishments.

After class Rose took to the library looking for any books on the Malfoy's. she only found a single paragraph with a small diagram of their family tree. However it stopped at Abraxas Malfoy. It outdated apparently.

Frowning Rose slid the book back in place. She went to dinner and heard Albus talk about how he would easily just get his dad, head of the auror department, to write to the minister for a possible letter interview.

The essay wasn't due until the first day after holiday but Rose wanted a quick start on it. She found another book that mentioned Lucius had been a death eater at one point. The book did not go into detail but she thought she could start there and write on the death eaters role in the war. She knew enough of what they were capable of from her family and classes.

She was scribbling away furiously in the library when there was a loud bang from outside. She jumped up and ran outside with a few other older students.

'Someone put exploding powder in one of the toilets!' a girl said. Rose pushed her way through, the bathroom was in rubbles for one of the urinals. A sixth year Hufflepuff was helping a student who had been hit by porcelain up. The blonde hair had a streak of blood through it as Scorpius Malfoy managed to stand.

'What happened?' it was Professor Longbottom.

'There was an explosion sir.' The sixth year boy said.

'Did you see anyone else?' Neville asked Scorpius, while waving his wand. The blood vanished and Malfoy's foggy eyes looked a tad more focused.

'No.' he said. his voice was soft barely audible.

'Alright, anyone else hurt?' Neville asked. No one stepped forward.

'Can you take him to the hospital wing Brian?' Professor Longbottom asked the boy.

'I have a detention with Hagrid sir?' the boy said sadly, 'I just popped in to wash my hands when it went off.'

'I can take him.' Rose volunteered. Neville nodded and she stepped towards Malfoy tempted to just walk beside him or offer an arm.

He started to move towards the nearest stairs so she followed him. They left to let Neville clean up.

'No dizziness?' she asked. He shook his head.

'No other blood?' again he shook his head.

She held the door for him and they entered the medical wing. A young maid by the name of Madam Prowse hurried forward.

'Let's get you into a bed Mister Malfoy, was it those boys again?' she asked. Malfoy shrugged and Rose raised an eyebrow.

Madam Prowse moved to fetch him some pyjamas. As she moved away Rose spoke again quietly.

'Who are these boys?'

Scorpius gave her a sharp look, he took a slight breath and spoke, his voice still soft and calm, 'Just some stupid snakes.'

As if to be the obvious, her eyes focused upon the emblem upon his robes, the blue eagle seemed majestic and to fit him just fine.

It had been a shock to all when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Everyone assumed he would be a Slytherin. Instead he was studious and quiet always reading or writing notes. He didn't partake in quidditch or any extra curricular.

Rose wondered if the boys were disapproving of Scorpius.

She merely nodded unsure of what to say, it was clear this was a touchy subject for Malfoy.

'You can go you know. You probably have more important things to do.' He said. really she wanted to make sure he was okay, not only as a prefect but as a Samaritan.

'I'll wait. Do they normally do things like prank you?' she asked.

Scorpius frowned and on cue Madam Prowse arrived. She drew the curtain to allow him to change.

'Alright Miss Weasley, kind as you are Mister Malfoy needs rest.' The healer said kindly. Rose nodded and turned to leave.

Before she did she turned back to Scorpius. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

'I need your help with my defence project.'

He looked at her quizzically, 'My help? What do you mean?'

'I'm doing Lucius Malfoy. I cant find anything on him in the library really.' She admitted. Scorpius's eyes widened.

'I suppose so. But I'll let you know when I can meet you, alright?' he said. she nodded and left for the common room.

Rose walked into the common room listening to Fred and Hugo laugh about the exploding urinal incident. It was already gossip around the school!

'You two!' she bellowed. They both froze and eyed her warily. The other students heeded her tone and scampered off to their dorms or outside.

When all had clear she marched right over to the two pranksters.

'Where were you all day?' she demanded.

'Class.' Hugo said.

'Details! After class, during dinner and lunch.' She snapped.

'We had history and potions, ate spaghetti and Hugo had mashed potatoes and ham. Then we had herbology and history again. Then we had detention with Professor Baldwin.' Fred recited.

'We didn't do anything to Malfoy.' Hugo said.

Rose gave them her worst stare, they both flinched as if they were whipped, 'If I get wind you two had anything to do with it, the letter sent home is going to _Grand mum Weasley_.'

Both boys gaped at her. That was possibly the worst punishment for them. Fred's mouth puckered and Hugo nodded.

Rose turned on her heel and stomped to her dorm room. While the other girls giggled over cute boys in a magazine Rose brushed her hair and flipped through the history book on death eaters. Sighing she tossed it aside and drew her bed curtains shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rose did not see Scorpius the next day in class but she eyed the Slytherins in her year for clues.

Smallest in numbers there were only five in her year, two were girls, Amy and another named Magnolia Parkinson, who in her opinion, was a hag. Then there were three boys. One was a tall quiet lad named Sam Nott. Then there were Phil Goyle, a giant lard of a fellow with no table manners and the nastiest, a whiny boy with a large nose and big teeth named Corny Avery.

She would put her best bet on Avery and Goyle. Both were ruthless and mean. She could easily see them hating Scorpius for not being in their house.

Scorpius returned to class on a Friday. Rose decided last period, a free for them, would be a good time to remind him. She looked around for him in the library but had no sight of the blonde. She checked the hospital wing but it was empty. She ducked into the great hall to grab an apple and found herself nearly knocking into William Boot.

'Hey Will.' She said. Will smiled, he was always nice and probably the most neutral student you could find. He never quarried yet was a ferocious foe in quidditch with a beater bat.

'Hey Rose. What's up?' he asked.

'Do you know where Malfoy is?' she asked. He eyed her then nodded, 'Hagrid's hut he said this morning.'

'Thanks.' She said and he nodded. She hurried off to the grounds wondering why Scorpius would be at Hagrid's.

As she walked casually towards the front gate she heard a rather loud argument happening. She turned to watch as the Ravenclaw seeker, Leah Patil threw a bouquet of roses at Jeff Smith

Jeff was a fellow Gryffindor and had been for years the not so secret crush of Rose. He was tall and well built boy with curly golden hair and bright hazel eyes. But he seemed to only know Rose through quidditch and her famous last name. one year she tried to ask him to the ball and found herself losing her voice to her embarrassment and knocking her arm into a shrinking solution.

'And bugger off sending me anything else!' Leah shrieked. The two had been an on and off again couple since the end of last year.

Jeff however seemed only put off she threw flowers at him. Rose recalled how heart broken she was that year she tried to woo him. It had been Al who had calmed her down telling her Jeff was a player. It was obvious to her now.

She kept walking out into the grounds. She found Scorpius pulling weeds from Hagrid's enormous pumpkin patch. He was chatting animatedly with Hagrid, looking far happier then has had ever seen him.

'Rosie! Yer haven' visited me yet all term!' Hagrid boomed catching sight of her Scorpius. Malfoy's eyes widened and she realized he did not think he would be seen here.

'Hey Hagrid, Scorpius.' She said.

'Lookin' fer me?' Hagrid asked.

'Actually Scorpius is who I'm looking for, I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project for Grant.' She said. Scorpius pocketed his wand and nodded.

'How bout yer work in me cabin?' Hagrid suggested. Both nodded and went inside the hut. A fire was lit and his large boar hound, Fang the IV slept soundly, drool pooling at his paws.

They sat at the large wooden table and Rose pulled out her note book.

'You come down this way often?' she asked.

'Not until recently. Hagrid is my pick for the project but he has always been kind to me.' Scorpius said.

'Hagrid's awesome.' Rose replied and Scorpius nodded in agreement.

'What did you want to know?' he prodded her.

'Was Lucius a death eater?' she asked first. Scorpius nodded, 'But he helped the good side in the end.'

'Is he still alive?' Rose asked. Scorpius nodded again.

'Do you know why he switched to help?' she asked. Scorpius frowned in thought.

'I don't think so, but I can owl him and ask.' He suggested. Rose nodded.

She asked him the basics then, birth date, when he married, how many kids he had. It surprised her how little she knew of Scorpius's family.

'I think that's good for now. Did you want to let me know when he answers?' she asked. Scorpius agreed. They then headed back towards the castle for dinner.

Rose took her seat beside Louis, another Gryffindor cousin and delved into some delicious soup.

'Why are you chatting up Malfoy?' Hugo sneered from across the table.

Rose threw a roll at him, 'None of your business. Leave him alone.'

'Touchy.' Hugo said throwing the bread back. Rose easily caught it with her chaser reflexes. She smirked at Hugo and tore it apart with her mouth. It was the last roll and his stomach growled in hunger. She made sure to show off how tasty that roll was in front of him.

Later that night Rose was soon back in the air flying around surveying the pitch. Her team was doing passing drills and as she caught the quaffle she wondered if Scorpius ever played quidditch at all.

She glanced towards Hagrid's hut where she could see smoke funnelling from the chimney. She wondered if Scorpius often visited Hagrid.

Wham! The quaffle smacked her right in the head. She ducked downwards and grabbed it before it hit the ground and tossed it to the next chaser, and fellow cousin Molly.

'Pay attention!' Molly's twin, Lucy, snapped. Both girls were quidditch fanatics and chasers on the Gryffindor team.

'What's got your knickers in a knot?' Molly said as they ended practice and mounted off of their brooms. Rose shook her head as if to rid herself off cobwebs.

'Nothing.' She muttered and trotted off towards the change rooms.

She had to get her focus on, the firs game was coming up first of November and that was only a few weeks away. They would be playing the snakes and she had to keep her guard up.

Over the next few days, Rose spoke nothing to Scorpius, and decided to wait for his response.

October was soon coming to an end, and with two weeks to go until Halloween a sign was posted upon the common room bulletin boards:

**This year Hogwarts will hold another Halloween Ball. On Thursday Oct 31 there will be the usual feast then one hour after a dance and refreshments will be held for students fourth year and above. Costumes are not required but are optional.**

Rose dwindled on what she would dress up as. Normally there was a contest for top three costumes. Last year Albus dressed as a caveman and she dressed as a fairy. Nether costume could compare to James Potter, Albus's older brother and his infamous costume of Lord Voldemort.

It also made him the first student to hold the most detentions ever in one school year.

'Any ideas?' Albus asked her during potions class.

'Not really, maybe something muggle?' Rose said.

'I've got mine already.' Albus said proudly. Rose raised an eyebrow.

'And that is?' she prompted. But he looked mischievous and shook his head, 'Nope, not telling you. It's a surprise.'

'What's Amy dressing as?' Rose teased. Albus blushed but surprisingly answered, 'She's going as Medusa.'

'Sexy, and very Slytherin.' Rose snickered. Albus smirked in return.

'Oh it turns me on.' He said seriously. Rose smacked him on the arm as the bell rang and they finished up.

'Hey now, when was the last time you got it on with a bloke?' Albus asked.

Rose blushed, she wasn't the most innocent but she had never done the dirty deed. And she wasn't going to start broadcasting it now.

Her facial expression change was enough for Albus. He shut up and turned to another student asking them for the time. With a quick getaway Rose sighed thankful that her cousin and best friend was the most tactful boy she had ever met.

Classes ran smoothly from then on. Finally the Friday before Hogsmeade came and rose was not the least bit excited. Mostly because she still had no clue what to dress for, for Halloween.

She entered potions to find Professor Lumden assigning partners. She noticed Albus was already sitting beside Amy. He glanced her way and flashed her an apologetic smile. Sometimes you cant win every battle. Rose nodded showing she was alright.

'Miss Weasley you can partner with Scorpius here.' Lumden said passing by and handing her the assignment. Rose started and quickly sat down beside the pale boy.

The were set the task of making an antidote to a poison. Every couple had been given a different poison.

Upon the task was the list of effects the poison had, then Professor Lumden poured into one cauldron the poison. The second cauldron would be what they would make their antidote in.

Their poison was a pastel green. It was not thick but not very watery either. It had a faint minty sort of odour. According to their sheet it made the drinker break out into welts that oozed as well as knock you out cold.

'Its weird, it smells mint like, isn't that for healing usually?' Rose murmured.

'Not necessarily. Mint is used as a relaxant, it was probably added to ensure the victim would drink it.' Scorpius answered.

Rose was surprised, she should have thought of that!

'If it causing burning sensation and welts that means the temperature would've been set on high, so the antidote would be the opposite right? So probably a simmer.' Scorpius seemed to be talking more to himself, his voice low. It had a musical quality to it that Rose was again surprised by.

'What would happen if we kept putting relaxants in, like almost to drown the burning power right out of it?' Rose suggested.

Scorpius brushed his bangs away, he looked thoughtful.

'That may work, we can try juniper. And lavender.'

Rose began to assemble their ingredients as Scorpius lit the fire beneath her cauldron. As they worked Rose attempted small talk to break the annoying silence.

'So are you going to the ball this year?' she couldn't recall ever seeing him at the others.

'Probably not. I'm into sweets that much.'

'Did you ever go trick or treating when you were little?' she asked, Rose had a feeling that given his background he wouldn't be accustom to such muggle excitements.

'Oh yeah, my father usually took me. He got a kick out of the kiddies costumes. Especially the vampires since he works with them.'

Rose was surprised at that, 'What do you mean works with them?'

He tossed another ingredient into the cauldron, 'Father works for the ministry in a sort of sideline way. In recent years they began to try to cooperate with magical beings non affiliated with the department of magical creatures, mostly vampires. Since my father was always on their watch list you could say, he and some others helps them by meeting with vampires and trying to help them all out.'

'Wow. So does he see my father at all? Or any aurors?' Rose asked.

'Not really. I asked him once, but he said he only deals with the more corporate side of things.' Scorpius said, 'Also we need to now stir it counter clockwise for five more minutes.'

Rose who had been thinking while waving her wand to stir the potion clockwise shook herself awake. They finished the potion with five minutes to go until the end of class.

Scorpius began to fill a flask full and vanished the poison with his wand. As Rose started to clean up their station she grabbed his arm.

He stared at her and she found his eyes were more blue then silver.

'Do you want to maybe go to the ball?' she asked softly.

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

'It's cool if not-' she started to say but he cut her off, 'I would certainly go to the ball with you.' He said.

She smiled and he turned to hand in their antidote. As the classes headed outwards he caught up with her.

'Do you have a costume already?' he asked.

She shook her head, 'Nope.' And they entered the great hall for lunch. Rose noticed that Albus was sitting at her table chatting with his sister. She eventually took off as Rose and Scorpius sat down.

'You know this close to the game they'll think you're a spy.' Rose said conversationally.

Albus laughed and noticed Scorpius, 'Hey Malfoy, how's term going for you?'

'It's going.' Scorpius said.

'So what are you going as for the ball?' Rose asked. She had been all day throwing the question out at random moments hoping to catch Albus off guard to answer her. Yet just as all the other times he smirked and replied, 'Not telling you.'

Rose sighed and turned to Scorpius, 'Any ideas yet?'

'Possibly.' Scorpius said. Rose gasped, 'Already I just asked you like a few minutes ago!'

Albus looked at them, 'Asked him what?' he said sharply.

Rose blushed slightly and muttered, 'Scorpius and I are going to the ball together.'

Scorpius said nothing but eyed Albus warily. Albus however merely nodded before smirked at the blonde, 'Good luck.'

Rose snorted, 'My brother isn't that bad.'

Albus's smirk grew, 'I was wishing him good luck dealing with you.'

Rose looked outraged, yet before she could do anything about it Albus leapt up and dashed to the Slytherin table saying loudly behind him as he went, 'Got to get back to where I belong!'

'You!' she said attempting to throw a napkin at him as he ran off. Scorpius laughed.

'Oh gross Weasley, fraternizing with Malfoy? Careful you don't get a disease.' A snide voice said.

Rose turned to see Jeff Smith. His eyes were hateful and upon Scorpius. Suddenly she realized that Scorpius was bullied from more then just the snakes.

'Since when did you learn a word like "Fraternizing" Smith?' Will Boot said coolly. He sauntered from the Ravenclaw table over to them. Will was taller then most boys and stared Jeff down.

'I wanted to know if Rose here would escort me to the ball.' Jeff asked.

'Actually I'm going with Scorpius. I prefer a clean boy versus something heinous such as yourself.' Rose snapped. Jeff looked taken aback.

'Whatever Weasley I'll see you later when you're done with the pity party.' Jeff said and moved to sit at the other end of the lions table.

Rose noticed several people were watching their interaction, including Lily. Great, soon the Gossip Queen Potter would have everyone in the school knowing she was going to the ball with Scorpius.

Scorpius stood and muttered something about visiting Hagrid. He left hurriedly leaving Will to sit in his spot.

'So you actually asked Scorp out?' he asked. She caught the nickname and realized the two must be close.

'Yes. But now I'm not so sure.' Rose said sullenly she realized Jeff's words had really stung Scorpius. He must have thought she pitied him!

Will looked down at her and smiled, 'Don't worry, Scorpius is only used to being made fun of. You just caught him off by being nice. He'll come around.'

'I hope so.' Rose said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Saturday came with the sky threatening to rain upon the students as the third years and above gathered to head out into the village of Hogsmeade.

Rose walked the streets thinking of what to wear for the ball. But she kept finding herself thinking about Scorpius as well as what he had been telling her. There was so many rumours of his family yet what he said had completely obliterated what she believed of the Malfoy's.

The few days had been a whirl wind. She found herself continually thinking of Scorpius since asking him for help on the project for Grant. She could see his personality creep out more and more as she kept talking to him. She could tell he had humour and was sincere of what he meant. She realized that not only did Slytherins dislike him for not being in his house like the rest of his family, but Gryffindors like Jeff's till thought of him like a snake. And Ravenclaws seemed ashamed to have him in their house even though he probably had top marks in all his classes. In fact, Scorpius probably only was really himself when he was with Will so no one would take more advantage of him. Except Rose now too was allowed to witness the real Scorpius.

She thought of how she one day decided to ask him to the ball. When it came to quidditch she was bold. But dealing with boys? She was scared. Yet something made her ask him out. She still didn't really know why she did. But seeing the difference it made in him was worth it.

She wondered also if he had heard from his grandfather, hen she thought of Draco Malfoy's job working with vampires she glanced at a robe shop. It was very old fashioned robes that anybody her age wouldn't be caught dead in. but a smile spread over her lips and she entered. She knew exactly what she would be.

After purchasing her costume she set out to find Scorpius. She soon caught him and Will browsing a book store and followed them.

'Hey!' she said. they turned to her and Will looked relieved.

'Hey Rose, we were just talking about you.' Will said easily. Rose quirked an eyebrow and he continued, 'Scorpius was just telling me how he wanted to find you to see if you still wanted to go the ball with him.'

William was definitely the most forward wingman she had ever met, Rose looked at Scorpius and he agreed.

'Of course.' She supplied smiling.

Scorpius graced her with a smile and the three browsed, chatting about their favourite genre of books. Rose adored history while Scorpius preferred mystery. Will liked surprisingly romance.

'My father used to buy me these muggle books where you followed a story but had to like pick pages and choose what sort of ending it would have.' He told her. He seemed more at ease.

'That sounds cool. You should totally let me borrow one.' She said.

'I will, when I go home for holiday I'll bring you back one.' He said.

'Has your grandfather sent you a reply?' she asked. Scorpius shook his head.

'He's a busy man.' Scorpius said. she could tell he seemed uncomfortable and she quickly changed the subject by asking Will who he was going with to the ball.

'No one, but no worries I'll be there.' He said.

'What are you going as?' she asked.

'Ever heard of Zeus?' he asked. Rose nodded ad he stuck his chest out trying to look manlier. She giggled and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

The day ended with a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Amy and Albus joined them as they walked back towards the castle.

As they came to where they now had to split apart for their rightful common rooms, Scorpius turned to Albus.

'Do you mind if I ask a favour?' he asked. Albus looked perplexed but agreed. The two chatted quietly and Rose turned to Amy.

'I'm really surprised.' Amy said.

'Why is that?' Rose asked.

'Well my family weren't that involved with the second war but they knew of the Malfoy's. he's kind of an oddball for our crowd. I'm just shocked that he even agreed to go with you. I would think he'd be too introverted.' She said.

'I guess. I mean were going as friends. Sort of. Maybe?' Rose stuttered. She didn't really understand what made her ask Scorpius to the ball. She just did without thinking it through. That was a Weasley trait for sure.

Amy smiled, 'Well either way, you've made a difference in him already.'

The two Slytherins then left. William and Scorpius also bid Rose farewell and she continued up the moving stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

When she entered she found herself cornered.

'What's wrong with your head?' Hugo demanded.

'back off.' She ordered. He did but only enough to give her some breathing space, 'I heard from Thomas and Smith you're going to the ball with _Malfoy_?' Hugo snarled.

'I'll go with anyone I want.' She spat.

'He's a Malfoy.' Hugo said.

'So? He's also a Ravenclaw. And a good person.' She countered.

'You think that, but he's a sneaky one.' Hugo said.

'You're not making sense. Were going together as friends. If anything comes out of it so be it, but for now, _back off!_' she said angrily. She shoved him and her wiry brother stumbled. They were both the same height and she easily matched him physically. She tore to her dorm room and threw herself upon her bed. She heard his attempt to follow her and smirked into her pillow as she then heard his cry. The stairs gave way when boys tried to enter the girls dorm leaving him no doubt with a sore bottom.

_Good freaking riddance. _She thought before closing her bed curtains and trying to get some sleep.

Monday came with classes in a flurry. Rose ignored Hugo easily. Jeff seemed to have moved on from their last encounter. She saw him with numerous girls throughout the week.

Finally Thursday came and everyone, professor included were excited for that night. The great hall looked magnificent. It was decked out in various hangings of orange and black and had giant cobwebs hanging from alcoves throughout the halls.

The younger students were permitted for the feast as usual but many of them gave jealous glares to the professors who were ushering them to their dorms once it grew closer to eight.

Rose surveyed herself in the full length mirror in the girls dorm. She smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Before turning and leaving for the great hall.

She spotted Amy and waved. The pretty girl looked eerily good in white cotton robes with only one strap on the side. Her hair was spelled a dark green and in dreadlocks. The ends of the dreads had fake snake heads. Her make up was simple with black eyeliner pointed in the outer corner. Her feet clicked with her golden gladiators.

'You're creepy and sexy.' Rose said.

'You're costume is wicked too!' Amy gushed. Rose smiled proud of her costume this year. She recalled while browsing the muggle section of the book store in Hogsmeade how Scorpius had told her his favourite tale was Dracula.

Her costume consisted of a pale purple gown. The bodice was a soft rose corset making her boobs pop out a bit. The sleeves she had spelled off to make them cap sleeves. She had made her normally tan skin paler and marked two red spots on her neck, as well as using a pair of fake fangs from her uncles joke shop. She wore simple black Mary Jane's and her make up was simple, with purple eye shadow and rosy cheeks. Her hair she had curls cascading down her back while one side was in a French twist.

'Rose!' the two girls turned to see a boy strutting their way, he had dark straight hair that fell into his eyes. He too was pale and his eyes were pitch black. He wore Slytherin robes though one arm was pinned to reveal a tattoo (obviously fake) of the dark mark.

'Severus Snape?' Amy guessed raising an eyebrow. The boy smirked as two other lads came forward.

'Zeus!' Amy cackled, the larger of the boys smiled and picked her up, twirling her around as she squealed. William had tousled his hair and put sparkles through out. He was wearing white robes wrapped as a toga and had leaves spelled along parts of it as trim. He wore brown sandals and had leaves poking out his hair around the ears.

'You're Mina Murray.' The third boy said. Rose was shocked. The boy had bright green eyes and round glasses. His hair was black and curly and a lightning bolt was painted upon his forehead. He wore Gryffindor robes.

'Nice one Potter!' a boy yelled.

'Scorpius?' Rose asked. The fake Harry Potter smiled as Albus, dressed as Snape laughed.

'It was such an ordeal! I had to bribe Lily with my entire chocolate frog collection to get her to spell both our hair, and the eyes ugh!' Albus said.

'You should've gone as Zeus!' Amy pouted. Albus gaped at her as William poked him in the ribs, 'Yeah Snapey, way to go!'

Albus pouted as Amy flashed a wicked grin.

The front doors to the great hall opened and the students entered. As they did real life bats soared out causing some girls to scream.

The great hall no longer had the four tables but many smaller tables able to seat six comfortably. The tables had a jack-o-lantern on each, smiling evilly at them as well as glasses and a pitcher. Once they took their seats punch immediately appeared in the pitcher.

They group took their seats with another Ravenclaw boy named Brett Davies. Brett was a year older then them. He was a tall thin boy who was currently dressed as a knight form the round tables.

He slid in beside William, flashed a smile to them all, though he paused at Scorpius and Albus, clearly confused.

Both boys merely smirked identical and devious smiles.

Finally the band struck up and began to play. Various students began to dance on the dance area as teachers milled along the edge and near the food tables along one side of the hall.

Rose glanced to see Jeff dancing with a blonde girl from Gryffindor Rose forgot the name of. She was dressed as a muggle cheerleader and he was none other then Albus Dumbledore, fake beard and all. Many students laughed and pointed at his costume.

'Did your want to dance?' Scorpius asked her. Rose nodded and they stood, Amy and Albus were already twirling on the floor causing many students to stop and stare at Albus.

'They cant figure us out.' Scorpius breathed. A slow song had started and he wrapped his arms around her. She blushed feeling how close he was to her.

'He just had to outdo James.' She murmured letting her head fall against his chest. She could feel his chest shake with soft laughter and smiled.

After the dance they joined Will and Brett at their table. Finally the last song ended and the lights brightened on the dance floor.

'May we have those who wish to be judged in costumes come forward!' Professor Loomis shouted. He was their muggle studies professor. He was a dumpy sort of man dressed as one of the seven dwarves.

Scorpius glanced at Rose and she grinned, then proceeded to follow the rest of their group to the centre light.

Not very many students dared to go up with Jeff standing there dressed in a bright purple robe and dangling white beard and glasses. However along with them were a boy dressed as Robin hood, a girl dressed as a zombie and a student as a cowboy.

'The spot light will land on each student, the one with the most cheers and applause will be the winner.' Professor Loomis shouted.

It passed through the more generic costumes earning only a lukewarm applause for Will and Brett's costume. When it hit Amy many student seemed startled at her frightening appearance.

When it hit Rose some clapped while others did not quite know the character she portrayed. Then it hit Jeff. The applause was tremendous. Then the next person was Albus.

Most students were shocked and stared at his outfit. He merely smiled in a rather twisted way causing some of the teachers to shudder.

'Thank you Mr….'

'Potter.' Albus supplied in a perfect imitation of Snape's frightening tone. It was then the applause broke out, just as loud as Jeff's. once they understood he was Albus everyone thought it was hilarious.

'My full name is Albus Severus Potter.' He added and bowed. Jeff scowled beside him.

Finally the spotlight hit Scorpius. Again the students did not applause at first, one dared to ask, 'Who are you?'

Scorpius smiled, 'Scorpius Malfoy, Ravenclaw.'

Once the shocked wore off the clapping began, sure some had dressed as Harry Potter before, he was the saviour of the wizarding world, but everyone had suspected it would be Albus.

'Priceless!' a professor said wiping a tear from his eyes.

'However we have a tie,' Professor Loomis said once the students died down, 'For second place, is both Mister Malfoy and Mister Smith. They each shall receive a slab of fudge each from Honeydukes.'

Scorpius blushed and Rose smiled at him.

'First place, goes to Mister Albus _Severus _Potter.' Professor Loomis boomed. Everyone cheered and Albus was given his prize, consisting of a gift card worth quite a bit to Honeydukes.

Once the crowd began to dance as the band started up, Will pulled both Albus and Scorpius into a bear hug.

'Let's celebrate Halloween by giving candy for a prize.' Brett joked. Rose and Amy laughed.

Soon the night ended and they began to leave the great hall. Scorpius offered to walked Rose to her common room. As they walked she helped undo some of the glamour spells Lily had done.

'Just wait next year she'll be so good at these spells she'll win hands down.' Rose said. she watched as Scorpius's eyes melted from the infamous green of her cousin and uncle, to his own. A mixture of silver and blue. She then watched as his hair lightened considerably.

'It'll completely wear off tomorrow.' She assured him.

'Thanks. You're hair looks good like that.' He said as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. She surveyed them and suddenly the portrait swung open.

'Get away from her!' Hugo snarled. He was waiting there.

'What do you want, _brother_?' Rose spat.

'Waiting for you!' Hugo snapped, 'get away from her you _death eater!_'

Voices gasped and hushed from inside. Rose stayed on the spot, shocked her brother would dare to call him that.

Scorpius however merely tore the lion badge from the robes and threw it at Hugo's feet, 'Take it then, you so called hero. You're not brave, you're just a jealous little boy.' And he stomped away.

Rose stared at the badge laying near Hugo's feet.

'Rosie…' Hugo started but she merely raised a hand to stop him.

'Don't. He's right, you don't deserve to be in Gryffindor.' She said. she shoved him out of the way and stormed to her dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scorpius ignored Rose when classes resumed Friday. He proceeded to ignore the following week. She had no choice but to bury herself into studying and practice. Soon her mind was torn from the agony that was Scorpius to focus on more important matters.

Such as quidditch.

Rose entered the great hall for breakfast seeing at once that Albus and Amy were not sitting at her table as usual. But of course Amy was the Slytherin team's seeker so they were situated with the team.

She grimaced, for they would be the team for her own to go up against in a mere two hours.

She took her spot beside the keeper, Jackie Wood. She was a seventh year girl with broad shouldered girl with golden plated hair. Beside her were the beaters, Fred and a boy in his seventh year, named Tom Spinnet. He had brown curly hair and rather large brown eyes. Next to him were the other two chasers, and her cousins, Molly and Lucy (Molly was the captain). Then there was the seeker, a quiet third year named Belinda Zhang. She was a petite girl with black blunt bangs and her hair cut into a sleek bob.

Rose munched on some bacon, while listening to Jackie mutter under her breath about tactics and Fred give her evil stares. She just shot him a dirty look that reminded many far too much of her mother. Fred looked away and began to chat with Tom.

After breakfast, they hurried to the changing rooms. Over the years the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin turned from jinxes in the hallways to a more friendlier manner. Rose was very grateful for that.

It was a sunny Saturday as the student body filled the stands. Albus sat with a few lion friendly Slytherins near the rest of her family. She waved to the youngest cousins, Louis and Lily, while Hugo did nothing to lift a finger for her. She decided that would be the time to search the stand for Scorpius.

Her mind wondered why she cared so much. Then she chastised herself mentally, she was a good person and she had unintentionally hurt Scorpius.

The signal came for them to mount their brooms, she clambered upon hers well aware of the girls in her year giggling at how her freckles and hair clashed with the Gryffindors blazing red robes.

The captains shook hands and the whistle blew. The game had begun. Rose took off like a rocket seamlessly fitting into formation with her cousins.

Within seconds of starting Molly had the quaffle. The announcer called the first play out.

'And one of the Weasley Trio has possession, passes it to her twin, then to her cousin, one ducked a nasty bludger from Flint, Ouch!'

Rose had tossed the quaffle while continually swerving down and up again until Lucy was smacked with a well aimed bludger. She dropped the quaffle and a slim girl on Slytherins team snatched it up and shot upwards.

'Mullins is getting closer and she aims…and scores!'

Rose watched as Spinnet cursed. Focusing herself Rose fell back into formation and dodged another rough bludger from Flint.

'Slytherin in possession again, but Cornwall loses it thanks to Fred Weasley. One of the twins has it now, tosses it to the other twin and scores! Tied now ten-ten!'

Rose did a lap for joy and soon had possession of the quaffle, she dodged another bludger and a lanky chaser from trying to snatch it. She tossed it to Molly who faked tossing it to Lucy, catching both beaters off guard. She quickly gave it back to rose who quickly de-escalated as she was highest on the pitch. She rocketed towards the keeper and threw with all her might. It went right through the centre hoop.

Cheers rang through her ears as they scored making it twenty-ten to them. Molly gained the quaffle but soon lost it from Goyle, the other beater, slamming into her. Foul was called and Lucy took the penalty shot gaining another goal. It was now thirty to ten.

'One of those twins, man they look too much alike, now has the quaffle-but look! The seekers have taken a dive!' the announcer called.

All eyes fell on Spinnet and Amy. Both girls were up high and now gliding with an insane amount of gathering speed towards the ground, and the golden snitch.

'Belinda has the better broom.' Molly shrieked beside her.

'Amy's better of a flyer.' Rose muttered. And indeed in a matter of second every gasped as Amy pulled out of the dive clamping her hand upon the snitch and Belinda rammed into the ground.

The crowd was in shock and Bulstrode dropped the quaffle. Before the referee could reach her, Amy hit the ground and had her wand out to revive their captain. Rose followed her teammates to where the two seekers were. When she touchdown on the ground Belinda was slowly getting up.

Madam Prowse rushed forward and aided Belinda, who waved to an enormous applause, back into the castle.

'She's okay! And Slytherin wins, one hundred and sixty to thirty!'

Rose shrugged off their lose rather easily. Now that the game was over her mind drifted back to the blonde boy who was currently sitting in the hospital wing.

When they rushed to see Belinda, she caught a glimpse of one bed in use. The curtain was drawn but she saw between the space the blonde hair. She heard the soft and calming voice that was Will's. she wondered what had happened.

'I'm okay guys.' Belinda assured them.

'Well that's what matters.' Tom said. soon Madam Prowse ushered them to leave and let Belinda rest. She had a minor fracture of her elbows but still needed peace and quiet.

They left, but Rose ignored Molly's request to join her family for dinner. Belinda eyed Rose who timidly took a step towards the other bed. She glanced at Belinda who merely grinned and laid back then closed her eyes. Rose stepped towards the bed and murmured softly, 'Hey.'

The voices stopped their hushed tones and Will pulled some of the curtain back. Both boys were shocked to see Rose. Yet soon Scorpius's eyes turned almost hateful. She noticed at once that he had a black eye and cut lip. His arm was also bandaged as was his chest under the robes he had been given.

'Go away Weasley.' He said. his voice was flat and lacked all emotion. Rose was hurt and could only muster enough to say 'Sorry.'

Scorpius raised a thin eyebrow in response. Will then softly said to him, 'Let's hear her out.'

'I didn't mean for Hugo to hurt you. He's a jerk that's for sure. He's always out of line and he knows it annoys me so he does it the worse to me or anyone I'm friends with.' Rose said in a rush.

Scorpius didn't blink.

'That's not why I'm mad at you.'

'Then why?' Rose asked.

'Jeff wanted to give you a message.' Scorpius said suddenly.

'What?' Rose was thrown off.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and it all clicked into place.

'Jeff did this to you?' Rose gasped. Scorpius nodded but it was Will who filled in the blanks.

'Scorpius and I were on our way to the game from the owlery and he and some cronies attacked us, I got put in a body bind and Scorpius was hit by a disarming charm. They left me there and took turned beating him the muggle way.'

Rose was absolutely disgusted.

'He wanted you to know that I'm no good for you and you deserve better.' Scorpius said.

'I don't want him.' Rose said rather loudly. Scorpius stared intently at her and William gave his good arm a nudge.

'William has been trying to convince me that you hate Jeff. But everyone knew before now how much you liked him.' Scorpius said.

Rose flushed slightly but kept her voice straight and her tone with dislike, 'I despise him and his jerky bros.'

Scorpius nodded, 'I believe you.'

Rose smiled and left Scorpius to rest. As she left she turned to Belinda who was awake and had clearly been listening in. the petite girl gave her the thumbs up and a crooked smile. Rose laughed shaking her head as she walked towards the common room. Dinner had long ended.

When she entered the common room she found her target. She stormed towards Jeff and his three buddies. Stopping dead before them Jeff turned his once heart melting smile towards her.

'Hey Hun.' He said.

'I first off, am NOT your hun.' She snarled.

The common room suddenly grew silent, Weasley tempers were well known to the tower.

'I know what happened. You weren't at the game right?' she asked, her voice biting.

'Me, Josh and Adam had detention with Longbottom-'

'Bull shit!' Rose screeched.

'You attacked two students!' she yelled.

'What is going on here?' it was Neville himself, and he clearly had heard all. He calmly walked up to them and laid a firm hand on her shoulder. She was shaking with rage.

'I see you decided to use myself as a alibi Mister Thomas. Lying is one thing but you've been caught with this attack as well. I have spoken with both Mister Malfoy and Boot and they say they all saw you and your friends here.' Neville's voice was harsh and the three boys winced.

'Fifty points from each of you and detention for a week for each of you.' Neville said. Jeff and his friends gaped as Neville strode out of the common room. No one argued with their head of house.

Eventually chatting began again after shooting Rose some evil looks Jeff and his friends left.

Rose took one of their vacant seat. Everyone ignored her for fear of her wrath. But then she felt the presence sit before her.

'You really like him that much?' she opened her eyes to reveal Molly.

'He's a friend of mine.' Rose said. Molly eyed her then said, 'You seem to like him more. Their rumours about you two, and you know what our family will think of that.'

'So?' Rose said.

Molly crossed her arms and spoke in a deadpan voice, 'Then until you've got your boy problems figured out. I'm sorry Rose but your off the team.'

Rose was thunderstruck.

'How…why!'

'I can as captain relieve a student from their position if I see that they are becoming too distracted from practice and such.' Molly said. her voice shook with emotion.

'Don't bring anymore shame on our family Rose. Just think about that.' And she stood and left.

Rose nearly puked. She jumped up, banging into Lucy as she tumbled out of the common room and tore down the hall. Tears streaked her face as she made it out into the grounds. It was dusk now and she collapsed finally upon the grass by the lake.

Her head was spinning, a month ago she would have given anything to be with Jeff, on her team flying, and laughing with her family. Now everything was a mess. All because of one stupid assignment.

The worst part was that she knew, she would have one of the highest marks for that assignment like always, but nothing could make her feel worse knowing she in a way, truly had failed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Molly found her substitute in the form of none other then Jeff. He was permitted to attend practice as long as it was not during detention.

Rose hated the sight of the familiar flaming red hair in the sea of black robes. She spent her time studying with the only family member who still spoke with her, Albus.

One rainy day, towards the end of November Rose found herself scribbling at a transfiguration essay furiously in the library. She was alone, or least thought she was until she heard his bag hit the table and shoes stop walking.

'Okay.' It was Scorpius. She looked up at him.

'I'm sorry I overreacted, I hope we can still be friends.' Scorpius said softly. Rose nodded and he smiled briefly.

'My father wrote to me, he said grandfather will be home for Christmas. He said that I can also bring a friend there.' Scorpius began.

'I thought maybe you could come and speak with my grandfather. For the assignment.' He finished.

Rose realized then that she did not want to be home for the holiday. Hugo was still mad at her and Molly refused to look at her. Lucy was caught off by her sister's actions, never once had the two been separated in doings of the other. She seemed confused and stuck in between. Rose knew word probably had made it to her father and he would be upset too.

She did not want any of that.

'Alright, I'll write home tonight.' She said. Scorpius flashed her a smile and the two finished their essays helping each other easily. Rose quickly realized that Scorpius was naturally smart. He easily could remember exact steps that Professor Nesbitt had described.

At dinner Scorpius went to sit with William and Brett. Rose settled with Albus and Amy at their table. Some older Slytherins eyed her warily but she ignored them.

'You're actually going to stay there? Isn't Ron going to like flip out.' Albus asked sounding worried.

'It'll be fine, Molly probably already wrecked home for me with dad.' Rose said bitterly.

'That was unfair.' Albus said.

'I think she's the bitter one.' Amy said. they turned to her.

'I think she likes Jeff. She picked him after kicking you off.' She added.

'Like kicking you in the teeth.' Albus quipped.

Rose shrugged, 'She can have him, I just want my family back.'

'No worries Rosie, it'll blow over. Were family no matter what.' Albus said attempting to be assuring.

Rose was so sure herself. But soon she was finishing her letter and up in the owlery. She re-read it three times just to be sure.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Hogwarts is good this year, sorry I haven't written yet but I've been super busy!_

_This year I'm going to stay with my friend Scorpius Malfoy. I'm doing a project with him and we'll be staying at his home to study for it._

_I hope you don't mind but things here at school have been rough the past few days. I was taken off the team because of this project and my friendship with Scorpius._

_Please don't freak out, I love you but this assignment needs to be done. And he is my friend._

_Also don't kill Molly for kicking me off the team, I'm actually glad cause now I can focus on my classes more!_

_Love always,_

_Rosie_

Satisfied she called her owl, Annabelle. Her tawny owl fluttered down and she attached the letter to her leg.

'Take this home, careful of dad's temper.' She said. Annabelle's amber eyes glowed in the low light as she peered thoughtfully at Rose.

Rose gave her a treat and then Annabelle took off through the nearest window. Sighing Rose headed back to the Gryffindor tower for bed.

Soon it was the day they would board the train for the holidays. Rose was glad to get away from the castle she adored.

Rose, Albus, Amy, Will and Scorpius all had their own compartment. Brett was a prefect and had duty but he popped in and out mostly to chat with Will.

'You sure you're parents are okay with coming over?' Scorpius asked. She noticed he chewed his lip when he was very stressed, she nodded and thought back to her mother's letter in reply.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Of course we support your decision to stay with Scorpius. Your father is not thrilled I cannot lie, but we respect your friendship._

_As far as Molly and Hugo, you're brother is just as your father was in his time, an annoying hormonal prat. Face it, we girls just mature faster. That being said some are slower too and Molly will come around. Just hang on and keep calm._

_We'll see you Christmas eve, yes I wrote to Scorpius's parents and they agreed. You'll see him boxing day after gifts and such. Family will always come first, no matter what our choices are. Remember that dear._

_And no worries, your father wont kill anyone._

_Love always and always, your mother and father._

Rose and Albus would be picked up with Lily and Hugo by her uncle, Harry Potter. They would hit home for Christmas eve and day then she would be away. A real holiday.

She was very excited to say the least.

When the train pulled into Kings Cross they got off and met Harry on the platform. He had black hair and green eyes even brighter then Albus's. his glasses were a tad crooked and his scar faded. He smiled brightly at them as Hugo and Lily rushed to meet them.

'I'll see you soon.' Amy said kissing Albus on the cheek. She hugged Harry and Rose. Waving goodbye she hurried to meet her family. Will and Brett both waved goodbye when their family arrived leaving only Scorpius there.

'We'll wait of course to be polite.' Harry said smiling, Hugo scowled behind his back but he was full aware of his nephews'' displeasure.

'There you are.' A voice said only five minutes later. Draco Malfoy came through the crowd. He was as tall as Harry and just as thin. He had blonde receding hair and silver eyes. He wore a simple suit and nodded towards Harry as he came forward.

'Potter. How've you been?' he asked rather stiffly.

'Fine, yourself?' Harry answered rather awkwardly.

'Good, good, the Munroe case is doing horribly. But luckily the MLE members you Betty sent are helping.' Draco said. Harry nodded, 'Any problems give me a shout, sometimes they get a bit over their heads.'

'Of course, come on Scorpius, we need to be going.' Draco turned and caught sight of Rose.

'You're the one visiting?' he asked abruptly. She nodded.

'Well see you soon.' He said and Scorpius nodded vigorously. He fist pumped Albus and left with Draco trailing behind.

'Lets get to the car kids.' Harry said. they piled their things into an SUV and Harry started their way homewards.

'Uncle Harry, Scorpius told me that his father worked with vampires, do you work him as well?' rose asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

'Not really. We have all the non incarcerated death eaters trailed. Some agreed to help the ministry with certain jobs using their knowledge of the underground magic in exchange for lesser sentence. It helps us keep a better eye on some and rebuild potential partnerships and relationships with others.'

'Like the Malfoy's.' Albus clarified. Harry smiled and nodded while Hugo scowled again.

'You keep doing that face and a strange curse may pass by you and make it stick permanently.' Harry said seriously. Hugo kept his mouth tightly shut and straight after that.'

Soon Harry pulled into the Weasley mansion. It was a country home with a wide veranda that went all the way around the home. Snow glistened upon the tree tops and Rosie could smell her father's baking in the oven from the car.

She entered her house feeling a sense of reassurance. She knew from her mother's voice and her father's eyes that they were shocked, but weren't completely against her friendship with Scorpius.

She unpacked her bags and settled into her room. It was full of Rose ornaments and flowered wallpaper. Her bed had a red canopy and golden blankets. She kicked off her shoes and laid upon her bed. The scent of her mother's laundry detergent made her sigh in content.

'Rosie?' it was her father. Ron slowly came in. he was taller then Hugo with broad shoulders and flaming red hair. He eyed her and motioned, asking to have a seat at her writing desk. She nodded sitting up on her bed.

'Your mother told me of your plans after Christmas day.' He said.

'You're not stopping me.' She said.

'I know, and I don't want to. Harry told me Albus is friends with him too. And since Al is a Slytherin-'

'He's not a Slytherin dad.' Rose said coldly cutting him off. Ron was side stepped and his mouth hung open for a moment.

'Uh, uh, what house is he in then?'

'Does it matter? He's a Ravenclaw.' Rose said stubbornly.

Ron sighed, 'I doesn't, Rosie, I just want you to be happy. I know some of your cousins are upset with your friendship, but I wont be. If you want to then fine, be his friend.'

Rose smiled and hugged her father with all her strength. He hugged her fiercely back. When they let go he then gave a wicked grin and said, 'Just don't go and snog him.'

'Dad!'

Ron left her room laughing as he went. Rose smiled to herself laying back on her bed. She felt more relaxed. She knew dinner with the family would be tough with Molly and Hugo. But she knew it had to be done. They were family.

Christmas eve soon came with the usual for their family. Every family of the Weasley clan spent Christmas eve with their own and Christmas day at a different house each year. This year it would be Grimmauld Place.

Rose helped her father bake as Hugo and their mother started the tree. Once the cookies were in the oven the family finished decorating and settled in for hot chocolate and goodies.

Rose slept easily. When Christmas day came she found herself with the usually sort of presents. Almost all her family gave her the same; rose scented or themed gifts and books.

Percy's family had given her a ministry approved book of how to study for NEWTS. Her uncle Bill and his family had given her a rose and vanilla scented perfume. Her uncle Charlie sent from Romania a pair of dragon hide chaser gloves. Her uncle George's family gave an assortment of sweets as well as her honorary cousin Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda. Albus's family gave her a book on how to write calligraphy and Albus himself gave Rose his own gift. It was a set of pretty earrings, pearl studs with gold lining around them. Rose had a vibe that Amy aided Albus's choice. Her grandparents from both sides gave her clothes (Weasley jumper included).

Her mother and father gave her a necklace. It had a single silver rose with the centre a pretty opal for her birthstone. She put it on and picked a blue cotton dress and beige leggings. Putting her hair up in a top bun she headed downstairs to help pack up food.

At one point her father ushered her into the bathroom.

'One more gift.' He said quietly. Rose stared and he took out a package. She opened it to reveal a copper compact mirror. It was old and rather ugly, but had a certain charm.

'Open it.' He said she did and he took out a mirror from his pocket. Suddenly his head appeared in her compact!

'It's a two-way, you can reach us anytime by opening it and saying our name. use it if anything happens.' Ron said.

Rose looked up and saw he was serious, she didn't think anything bad would happen but she could see the devotion and love in his blue eyes. She nodded and they hugged.

'Come on or we'll be late!' Hermione hollered. Soon they were heading towards the Potter's home.

Grimmauld Place was large and dreary outside. But once you entered all the former gloom was gone. Ginny and Harry over the years had polished the house even managing to remove some awful heads of house elves and a rude, and loud portrait. The only thing that remained the same was a tapestry of the former family heritage that lived there.

Garland everywhere Rose laughed with her younger cousins antics and talked maturely with her older ones. All the while Molly ignored her which suited her fine.

Soon Christmas day came and gone and boxing day was upon her. Rose dressed carefully, knowing full well the prestige that the name Malfoy had once carried. Their fortune may have disintegrated but their attitude had not.

She put her hair in a braid and dressed an a grey sweater dress and black hoes. She applied a touch of make up and grabbed a velvet forest green cloak. Her mother drove her and soon they were driving up a long winding gravel road in amidst thick trees.

Soon Hermione turned down a driveway which was equally long and came to a small house. It was more cabin like Rose decided. It was warm and cherry looking not at all what she expected. The chimney had smoke signalling life inside.

The front door swung open and Scorpius waved.

'Have fun, any help, you know how to find us.' Hermione told her, hugging her goodbye Rose stepped out into the yard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Scorpius was casually dressed. He wore grey pants and a dark denim blazer. She noticed his hair was still damp as if he had just jumped out of the shower.

'Come on in, I'll give you the tour. You can leave your bag here.' He said.

'Do you guys have a house elf to pick things up?' she asked.

'Nah, this house is too small. We used to when I was a toddler live with my grand folks and had a maid to watch over my grandmother when she was ill. Here I'll start in the living room and introduce you to her.'

He led her through a set of French doors into a cozy sitting area. There was a lit fire on the opposite side of a bay window; the window had a bench with cushions perfect for reading.. Rocking chairs and a small love seat were placed strategically on the sides and on old fashion television sat on another side.

In one of the rocking chairs was an elderly witch flipping through a magazine. She had white hair that was no doubt blonde at one point, in a straight top bun. Her face was thin and sharp and her eyes an almost hazy grey.

'This is my grandmother Narcissa, Nan this is Rose Weasley.' Scorpius said.

'Hello.' Rose said. Narcissa focused her eyes on her and nodded before turning back to her magazine.

'Which daughter are you of?' she suddenly asked as they turned to leave.

'My father is Ron Weasley.' Rose said carefully.

Narcissa seemed suddenly more aware of her, 'How is your mother?'

Rose was startled, 'My, my mum is fine.'

Narcissa nodded and seemed to drift off into a dreamlike state. Scorpius took Rose's elbow gently and led her through a doorway into the kitchen. A hallway was to her left.

'That way is my parents room and my grandparents room. There's a bathroom too.' He said.

The kitchen was bright and yellow with many cupboards and the smell of gingerbread baking. A witch she presumed was his mother was humming and whisking away at batter. She looked up and smiled.

Astoria Malfoy was not a model type but she was one of the most elegant and motherly women Rose had ever laid her eyes on. She had a heart shaped face, with almond shaped amber eyes that matched her wavy golden brown hair. She was rather short but had a full figure and was wearing sweats.

'Sorry I'm such a drab, I went straight to baking mode once I finished my work out.' She said. her voice sounded musical and she seemed to sing her words rather then speak them.

'You must be Rose!' Draco said sauntering in. he was as tall as Scorpius with receding blonde hair and a rather pointed face. His eyes surveyed her not with contempt as she would have assumed but rather mild intrigue. He was wearing a dark robe he soon shed revealing a simple suit.

'Yes sir.' She answered.

Astoria laughed, 'No need to be so formal dear, you can call us by our first names.'

'I presume your own parents told you our names?' Draco asked. Rose nodded. He then added for Scorpius, 'Her bag is in her room. I grabbed it on the way in after nearly tripping on it.'

Scorpius flushed slightly, 'Sorry.'

'Well then let's dig into this batter, want to cut the cookies out?' Astoria said sweetly. Rose and Scorpius both helped her place ginger bread men and Christmas tree shaped cookies out onto several large trays.

'Why are there so many?' Rose asked.

'I work for a orphanage as a healer. I always make the kids something yummy for the holidays. I wont see them until tomorrow though.' Astoria answered.

Rose always loved children. She adored playing with her smallest cousin, Roxanne.

'That's so admirable.' She said.

Astoria smiled as Draco aided them by placing the trays into the oven. Once finished he casually flicked his wand so the dishes became clean again.

'So what are your plans for after Hogwarts?' he asked.

'I think everyone will assume I'll be the quidditch star as my cousin Albus had become to hero by saving another student last year.' She said unable to hide the sarcasm from her tone. It was quite true. When Albus saved his, now girlfriend, Amy from a nasty prank everyone felt he was truly a Potter. And she hadn't stepped up to that plate so they would assume she'd be like her aunt Ginny who had played professionally.

'But what do you want?' he pressed.

Rose thought, what did she want?

'I like helping people out. I thought when I was little I'd be a good teacher. Or maybe a healer.'

Astoria beamed as she and Draco began to start dinner. The two teens took seats at the aisle in the middle on stools.

'And Scorp?' his father now asked.

'I like puzzles and such I was thinking curse breaker.' He said.

'I have an uncle who is one! If you ever need any help getting in for a training and a job I can help you.' Rose said.

'And if you missy need any healer's books or such, come right to me.' Astoria said.

They chatted for another forty minutes while his parents made supper the muggle way (thought Draco would sometimes sneak spells in to make things go faster)

Finally they moved to a small dining area at one side of the kitchen. The table was not large and grand but would fit enough for six people.

Draco fetched Narcissa while Astoria and Scorpius set the table.

'Lucius wont be joining us tonight.' Narcissa said as she came in. she sat on one side of the table. Draco was on hr left while an empty chair was on her right. Astoria sat to Rose's left and Scorpius was on her right.

She ate easily chatting away again mostly with Astoria about music, who also taught piano to a few muggle girls down the lane. She also found out Draco had a muggle job, fixing piano's and cabinets as odd jobs.

'I had to fix one when I was younger and grew a knack for it.' He told her.

There was no mention of his other job with vampires so she took heed and did not bring it up.

'Do you play?' she asked Scorpius.

He shook his head, 'Not piano, but I can play the bass guitar.'

Her eyes widened, 'That's so cool! Albus would kill you to be in his band!'

He laughed, 'Albus has a band?'

'Yeah one year he got for Christmas or his birthday, I cant remember anyways, he got a guitar as well! He has been playing ever since.' She said.

Scorpius nodded and helped himself to more broccoli. She noticed he strayed from the meat. In fact she realized he never ate meat at school.

'Are you a vegetarian?' she asked suddenly. He nodded and a cold voice cut through any potential explanation.

'A realistic trait for a bird.'

Lucius Malfoy came striding into the kitchen taking his place beside Narcissa. She herself had barely spoken a word and continued her ignorance.

'So you're a Weasley.' He said. he had white hair drawn into a long ponytail, and his cold eyes glared down upon her.

'I'm Rose.' She said.

'I don't care.'

She flushed. Draco sighed while Scorpius looked ready to kill. Astoria rolled her eyes but it was Narcissa who broke the thick silence.

'Pass the salt or shut up husband.'

Lucius said nothing but continued to stare at Rose while easily passing the salt with his wand.

'No magic at the dinner table!' Astoria snarled.

'Normally there would be no half bloods either-'

'Enough.' Draco said. he stood, 'Leave Lucius. Eat in your room, _now_.'

Lucius merely smirked and took no food with him. He did not go to his room but left for outside.

Draco sighed and took his seat again. Narcissa stood muttering she would be finished and left for her rocking chair again.

'Sorry.' Scorpius said.

'It's okay.' Rose said.

'I assume your parents briefed you with what sort of history our family has?' Draco asked. He did not sound angry but his voice now had an edge to it.

'Sort of. My father told me to always watch out.' Rose said uneasily.

'Well he was right.'

'Draco!' Astoria scorned.

'Its true! I cant always protect my children and their friends but I can at least warn you. We have changed. Mother is fragile and no harm. Lucius however is neither changed nor fragile.' Draco said grimly.

Rose nodded.

'Are you hungry still?' Scorpius asked timidly.

'Nope.' Rose said dully.

'I'll show you to the rooms.' He said and they hurried off.

Scorpius had the larger of the two rooms. His had a long window on one side and a closet on the other. His walls were a pale blue and his bed had a deep green and silver bedding.

'Father didn't want it all to be Ravenclaw colours.' He said.

'It's okay.' She said, 'about your grandfather. What he said didn't bother me.'

He looked skeptical and he knew she was lying. Somehow he just knew.

He showed her the guest room where she would stay. It was a light beige room with two windows and a bed between. There was a wardrobe instead of a closet and the bedding was a caramel colour.

'The bathroom is the room between ours.' He told her. Her bag was already up there at the end of her bed.

'Thanks.' She said. he bid her goodnight and left the room. She sighed and took off her socks. She laid upon the comfy bed. It had a tasty cinnamon scent to it. She inhaled feeling tired, yet not at all relaxed. It seemed her project would come harder then she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rose woke the next day to the sun rising slowly. It was early she knew. She glanced at the elegant wall clock beside her bed and saw that it was quarter to seven in the morning. She rose and heard sounds of awake bodies below her. She washed up quietly. She threw on a pink cotton dress with a scoop neckline and a pair of skinny blue jeans. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

Scorpius was chatting quietly with his father as they made breakfast in the kitchen. Scorpius wore a simple black shirt and pants while Draco still was in his house robe of a deep Slytherin green.

'Hello Rose, would you like to help make some toast?' Draco said catching site of her. Rose nodded and busied herself with the toaster oven as the two continued making pancakes and eggs.

After breakfast Draco offered them something to do. A neighbour had her barn destroyed partially during one harsh storm and needed to be fixed. Both Scorpius and Rose agreed and soon they were trudging down the snowy lane.

The woman was a burly sort, with her mousy hair tied messily in a bun and her robes mismatched. She had riding boots and a bag full of carrots in one hand.

'Name's Minnie.' She said. her voice gruff and her beady eyes unwanted.

'Scorpius, Blaise and I will fix up the barn, Rose how about you and Olivia help Min with the horses.' Draco suggested calmly. A tall dark skinned man joined them with his daughter following behind. She was their age roughly, maybe older, and had short spiky hair.

She introduced herself as Olivia Zabini. Rose introduced herself and Minnie soon brought them to a make shift tarp area where two horses were. One was brown and the other white.

'Cleo and Clancy.' Minnie said proudly.

Rose loved horses. She found them majestic and powerful. Wild yet somehow tame in less provoked.

She grabbed some carrots and faced the white horse Cleo. The horse tossed its' head nervously catching sight of the newcomers.

'Easy now.' She said. she locked eyes with the horse. Uncle Harry had once told them the best way to make your intentions of not harming them known, was to not break eye contact. It would show them trust.

Soon the horse came closer, edging along. She fed it carrots while Olivia and Minnie brushed Clancy. Soon Minnie stepped towards them.

'She's calm as can be.' Minnie said stunned.

Rose shrugged and helped brush Cleo's sides. When they were finished they took them for a walk where the snow was less dense. Finally the boys were finished. The horses were placed back in their rightful home.

'Visit anytime!' Minnie said to them. She insisted on each taking a loaf of carrot bread as a thanks.

'I suppose work is okay for you?' Blaise asked as they walked back towards the main lane.

Draco shrugged, 'As best as it can be. Potter makes my day fun by throwing sudden cases at me.'

'You seemed at ease back there.' Scorpius muttered. Rose nodded straining to listen in on what Draco was now saying.

'We've got a particularly nasty case now.'

'I heard through the grapevine. That winery closed over in Bristol because several employees were found drained.' Blaise said.

Draco eyed him warily, 'Your source?'

'Brandy's mother works at the bakery beside it.' Blaise said causally.

Draco sighed, 'It seems to be that a few are being aggressive to the new laws the ministry is coming out with. Certain apothecaries have been planning on creating a sort of substitute for their need to feed but some think that's an insult.'

'Potter's going to have his hands full.' Blaise chuckled. Draco gave a strained smile. Soon the families parted. The Zabini's moved to a more remote driveway while Draco, Scorpius and Rose, continued down the road.

'How many wizards are here Mr. Malfoy?' Rose asked.

'Draco please, and there's only ten in this area anyways, four of us are magical the rest muggles. The Malfoy's, The Zabini's. Minnie and a lovely family named the Partridges.'

'Not unlike the show.' Scorpius joked. Rose quirked an eyebrow.

'Haven't you seen the show called the Partridges?' he asked her now.

'My grandfather on my mum's side has a television set but it barely works anymore.' Rose said.

Scorpius looked excited, 'My dad was given one as a joke one time by Blaise, he instead fixed it up and we watch it now and then, we should watch something when we get back!' he said. he was practically blabbing.

Rose beamed, 'For sure!'

When the were back inside the warmth Draco set up a small T.V and Scorpius picked the best collection they had of old cartoons. They sat and munched on the bread and tea laughing and even Draco joined them. Rose was surprised to hear him laugh, he seemed at first so restrained. Scorpius himself, his laughter was free sounding as if he held it in far to long in fear of being heard.

When dusk finally settled they offered to help make dinner. Draco agreed and they began to make up some chicken and pasta. Rose was set to make some salad and as she was dicing tomatoes Astoria came in.

'It's cold!' she said her teeth chattered. She hung her cloak and helped by setting the table. Once dinner was laid out, Draco fetched Narcissa.

When dinner was finished Draco brought out some wine. The next day they would head back to Hogwarts.

'Rose are you of age yet?' he asked her.

'My birthday is August.' Rose sadly replied.

'But you have so many older cousins!' Draco said, he winked and offered her a glass, 'surely they snuck you something?'

'Oh not at all sir.' She remarked giving a rather obvious wink herself. Astoria chuckled and Scorpius smirked.

After having some pie for dessert the chatted about mundane things until Narcissa went to bed. That was the signal and they all got up for their own bed.

Rose followed Scorpius to the upstairs.

'I saw Grandfather before you woke up today.' He said abruptly. She faced him and beckoned him into her room. He followed and quietly shut the door behind him.

Taking a seat on the bed he took a deep breath and said, 'He agreed to only three questions, he said tonight he'll be home around eleven. I figured we could stay up until then a hang out.'

'Of course. I don't know what to ask him though.' She said.

She took out her notebook and a quill.

'Well, base it off the questions for the essay.' He suggested.

'Well how about his role for Voldemort?' she said. he nodded and she jotted it down.

'His signature spell.' Scorpius said. Rose wrote that down as well.

'Maybe how he survived the war?' she asked. Scorpius looked a bit nervous and shook his head, 'Too personal.'

'How about when he first joined Voldemort?' Rose said. Scorpius nodded and she wrote that down, there were her three.

'It's only quarter to ten.' Scorpius said.

'Well let's see, what's your favourite colour?' she asked.

He looked surprised, 'What?'

'I figured why not question each other. It'd be fun like a game.' She said.

'Okay.' He answered, 'and it's green.'

'Mine's silver.' She said.

He smiled slightly, 'Not rose?'

She frowned, 'No. I hate everything to do with roses. They stink. I dislike pink as a colour and I hate how everything I own relates to them because of my name.'

'Noted. Never give you anything rose related without losing a ball or two.' He drawled. She smirked and replied, 'Oh it will be two.'

He laughed softly, 'Favourite animal?' she asked now.

'Falcon.'

'Not an eagle? You're in Ravenclaw!'

'But I'm supposed to be a Slytherin remember? I figure Falcon's are far more badass.' He said.

She thought for a moment, 'I like horses.'

'I saw that today, you're good with animals.'

'Thanks, do you like being in Ravenclaw?'

Scorpius thought for a moment before answering, 'Yes and no. I like being surrounded by so many books. But I hate how everyone looks down at me. At least it'd be expectant for me to be a snake.'

'Sometime's it blows being the expectant one.' She said.

He eyed her before asking, 'You enjoy being in Gryffindor?'

Did she like her house? She the common room was always full of fun times and laughter, she had her family but honestly, the noise got too much and her family was way too much. Her housemates carried the air of superiority she knew. They had the hero, her uncle, as a claim to fame but now they just strolled like they owned the school.

'Yes and no. it's fun but often it's more annoying. It's like a constant drunk then a constant hangover. I'd rather be happy then conceited.'

'True, very true.' He said.

'Can I ask, how often do you get bullied?' she asked tentatively.

'Recently, not at all. At first it was Slytherins cause I was not in their house. Then other houses picked on me because I was a Malfoy. My own house at first hated me then they realized my marks got them top points. Now they just ignore me.' He said.

'Maybe they're growing up.' She said hopefully. Though she knew, with her brother, most likely not.

'More because of you.' He said. she stared, 'What?' she asked.

'You, you stood up for me more then once, and so did Albus. He put the word out to his housemates to not touch me. And you made it clear for everyone else. You guys really want to be my friend it seems.' He said.

'Well duh!' she said.

Scorpius smiled, it was so true she knew it probably hurt him from never moving that way. His smile stretched almost too much for his thin face.

'Thank you.' He said. she smiled and he moved to pull her into a hug. She felt his arms enclose her tightly and she breathed in his scent. He smelled of cinnamon and chai tea with a touch of juniper.

As they pulled apart she felt her head grow dizzy his eyes were unfocused and he started to lean in.

There was a sound below. The front door opening and shutting. It made them both jump and break apart.

'Grandfather, it's nearly eleven, let's go.' Scorpius said hurriedly getting up. Rose nodded snatching her notebook. Her mind was wheeling and she nearly lost her footing on the stairs. They quietly went downstairs to the kitchen where Lucius was facing the back screen door.

They watched as he used his wand to slid the door silently open and a figure walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Ah Scorpius, you're about ten minutes early.' Lucius said. Scorpius flushed. The figure spoke in a soft almost non human voice.

'Let them speak dear friend. We will talk afterwards.'

'Yes Elinora.' Lucius said, he then briskly turned to them. The figure kept its deep hood up not revealing it's face. It leaned against the screen door and stayed silent.

'Name your first question Miss Weasley.' Lucius said.

Scorpius agreed to write the answers down and took a seat at the island. Rose sat on the stool beside him and took a deep breath.

'When and what was your role in the war with Voldemort?' he voice trembled.

'I was a faithful follower. I joined right before I married young and foolish. I eventually grew from a mere foot soldier to one of his highest second in commands. I used my money and connections within the government and businesses to keep us under cover and grow in numbers and power.' Lucius said in a bored voice.

'What would be your signature spell?' she asked after Scorpius finished writing his answer down.

'My signature? Hmm I never thought of it, probably the Imperius Curse, I hope by your age they have taught you such spells?'

'Yes.' Rose said through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath while Scorpius wrote the last answer down.

Rose paused then said as calmly as she could, 'Why were you not imprisoned in Azkaban?'

Lucius eyed her coldly. She could feel Scorpius's intake of breath but stood her ground. And waited for the answer. Or curse.

'Harry Potter testified that I was no harm. And my wife had helped him survived.' He said tersely.

'How?' she pressed.

'She told the dark lord he was dead when he still breathed.'

Scorpius would have wrote the last bit down, they would have been then sent back up to bed, but the figure strode towards them. The hood fell down.

The figure was a woman. She looked about thirty with the palest complexion Rose or Scorpius had ever seen. Her eyes were sunken and golden. Her hair was black and wavy falling past her shoulders. Her lips with full and a deep mauve. She opened her mouth snarling revealing a pair of sharp fangs. She was a vampire.

'You dare tell me that Harry Potter saved you?' she demanded.

'Maybe if the vampire community had played their part in the war-'

'Don't patronize me!' she hissed. Her voice was delicate yet as sharp as her eyes. She surveyed them all angrily.

'You told me you aide us with what you can for our cause, to be rid of that nuisance Harry Potter!'

Rose gasped. Scorpius tugged on her sleeve but the vampire named Elinora had noticed, she took in her appearance then smiled. It had no happiness but pure evil.

'I see your grandson had befriended that Weasley's child. Another subordinate of Potter, just like yourself!'

'I am not!' Lucius snapped.

'But your son is!' Elinora said triumphantly. Lucius looked dumbfounded, 'Yes I know how Draco has been meeting with vampires, trying to get them on the ministry's side for their stupid laws, even trying to help Potter stop my creatures from doing what they need to do, to feed!'

'That's not need, that's want.' Rose blurted.

Elinora looked at her, she had yet to blink once she letting her hood fall.

'Rose!' Scorpius hissed.

'It's how we do.' Elinora said.

'It's murder.' Rose said.

Elinora smiled, 'Yes and we like them young. And fit, you play quidditch I take it?'

Rose felt a lump in her throat, Scorpius stood and Lucius did as well. Scorpius went to whip out his wand but is grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to the vampire.

'Leave Elinora. There is not anything now I can do for you. Leave my family alone.'

The vampire flicked her wrist and the screen door opened revealing the cold gust from outside. Her eyes were still on Rose as she spoke, slowly and deliberately.

'I will not harm your family Lucius Malfoy. But I shall kill the one held dear to them.'

The vampire was gone before their eyes in a flash of black robes. Lucius shut the door with his hand and turned to them.

'Both of you go to bed now. Speak nothing of this to anyone.' He said.

'But Uncle Harry needs to be warned!' Rose said urgently.

'I shall do that. It was what I planned on doing anyways before you both interfered. Potter has both of us working for him. And to answer the question I know you wanted to, I choose not to aide Voldemort or my fellow former death eaters during the last battle because my family, as yours for you, comes first. Good night.' And with that Lucius was gone.

'Come on Rose.' Scorpius said softly.

They went back upstairs. When Rose stood at her door she turned and took the notebook gently from Scorpius's hands. He looked down at her, her wide eyes fierce and his own, calming and soothing.

'I wont let anything happen to you.'

She watched his lips move and the words settled somewhere below her naval. They seeped through her veins and warmed her heart. She believed every word he spoke.

'I know.' She said softly. He leaned in and this time he gently kissed her lips. It was so soft she might have thought he didn't touch. But she felt something that made all her anger and fear fade away.

He pulled back and bid her goodnight. He turned to his own room and she entered hers. She collapsed onto the bed sighing into the pillow. Tossing the notebook into her open trunk she thought of the vampire's warning.

Thankfully, tomorrow they would be back at Hogwarts and away from the nasty vampire and her threats.

The next day came and soon Rose was boarding the train. Draco and Astoria were both there waving goodbye. Both hugged Scorpius and Rose, Astoria thrusting some pastries into her arms.

'Have a good term!' she said. Draco turned now to hug Rose, pulling her in he murmured into her ear for only her to hear.

'Thank you for what you've done for Scorpius.' He pulled back and gave her a short nod. She returned the nod and turned to see several of her cousins eyeing the interaction warily. She waved to some and ignored others, brother included.

They boarded the train and instantly bumped into Albus and Amy. The four ditched their luggage and went to find a compartment.

'Here's one!' Amy said and she pulled the door open. There were two boys sitting in it looking very cosy. They pulled away from whatever they were doing when the group entered.

'Will!' Scorpius said brightly. William and Brett wave din greeting and they all took their seats. The train soon was speeding off to Hogwarts.

About an hour later Rose left for the washroom. She squeezed through students chatting loudly mocking each others cheesy family gifts. Girls shrieking over each other's haircuts and boys high fiving each other on which base they made it to over the holiday.

_Scorpius had kissed her! Sort of._

The thought flashed through her mind and she smiled. The thought of Scorpius made her heart warm a little bit. She knew that it would take baby steps but she felt that whatever was happening between them was a good thing.

She washed her hands and turned leaving the washroom. As she did she bumped into another girl.

Red met red. Molly eyed her cousin warily.

'Hello Molly.' Rose said stiffly.

'Hi Rosie.' Molly said quietly. Suddenly a door nearest them opened and boy stuck his head out, 'Molly where did you go? To the moon?'

Laughter followed his words and Rose saw it was Jeff. Molly gave Rose a small smile and hurried to the compartment, Jeff gave her a swift peck of the cheek as she entered. He eyed Rose evilly and she merely rolled her own eyes at him.

She hurried back to her own compartment to find Scorpius chatting with Scorpius. She enjoyed seeing everyone getting along so easily.

_Why cant it be this easy with everyone else?_

They reached the school and soon they were in the packed great hall. Food filled their stomachs and Rose felt as if she were home again.

Finally the first day back ended and she collapsed again onto a bed. This one smelled of her own scent. It filled her nostrils and she smiled into her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Scorpius had once never given her a glance. Not because they were in different houses, or because he was the son of an infamous death eater, and Rose, the daughter of one of the golden trio. Had it been only a few months ago she would have claimed it to be disinterest. He just never associated himself with her or her friends. And the same for her.

No he definitely noticed her Rose had concluded. He smiled broadly now when they passed in the hall, he always sat beside her in class. They shared a free period together and often studied in companionable silence in the library.

Some of the Ravenclaws muttered, while Gryffindors were baffled that a star player had not returned to the team. But Rose was fine with it.

She watched as Molly hassled her former team outside towards the pitch one cold and bitter day in January. Rose was hurrying to meet with Amy and Albus. She noticed that of all the players one red head stood out, her face far more bitter then the weather outside.

'Hey you.' Rose said stopping Lucy. The girl turned and gave a strained smile.

'Hey Lil Cousin.' She said. her voice was tired.

'What's the matter? I haven't talked to you guys in ages.' Rose said, 'well to you anyways…'

Lucy raised and lowered one shoulder before replying, 'I'm okay, exams looming. You know how dad is with those.'

Rose nodded, her uncle Percy was famous for rules and productivity.

'How's the team?' she prompted.

'Okay, were not as strong with Jeff, he gets distracted easily…' Lucy drifted off, speaking wise and in motion, she took a step near her retreating teammates.

Rose finally blurted, 'Molly still hates me?'

Lucy blinked, 'I don't know, she's trying to prove herself. You know how our family is with competition and there's a lot of us. I think the Jeff thing was the straw that broke the camels' back.'

Rose nodded feeling defeated. Lucy noticed her face, 'Don't worry she'll come around, we're family no matter what. I got to go.'

And she was gone in a flash.

Rose trudged to meet Albus and Amy. The two were playing an intense game of chess.

'You're queen is vicious.' Albus muttered. Amy flashed her pearly whites then noticed Rose's face. Rose quickly explained the previous conversation with Lucy.

'Yeah Molly was annoying for the holiday. She kept moaning about writing to Jeff. Bag with a capital D in front of it in my opinion.' Albus said. he moved a knight and soon lost himself a rook and pawn. He cursed.

'Don't stress. The team will realize when the next game comes how much they needed you.' Amy assured her. Rose nodded and watched as Amy easily took Albus's king with her own queen. The little white knight tossed down his cross. It almost seemed as if the black queen smirked up at them in her victory. It must have been the flicker of firelight.

Classes continued and soon their essays were due. Rose handed hers in with Scorpius flashing her a smile.

'You seem down.' He said as they left class for lunch.

'It's just family stuff.' Rose said uneasily.

He stared deeply at her, 'I don't have many family members my own age. I have two cousins, twins actually, who live in America from my mother's side. Other then that all I have you've met. And drama pretty much is nonexistence.'

'How is that possible? People have difference, get in each other spaces.' Rose said.

Scorpius shrugged, 'We cant. We're Malfoy's.'

Rose frowned, and he continued, 'You should be glad for it.'

'What do you mean glad? Drama is not fun.'

'It's better then what I get. Silence. We do as expected and don't break the façade.' Scorpius said seriously, 'Drama has caused us a lot and our family has always wanted to remain perfect on the outside.'

'So you'd rather not be like that?'

'Yeah, all the fuss about who used which soap, who broke the broom, all that stupid stuff sounds fun. And with family it never stays. Everything comes and goes.' Scorpius said buttering himself a roll.

Rose munched on her apple thinking of what he said, 'I get it. And I understand. It is annoying but I like the voices in my house, all of them.'

Scorpius smiled, though it was a sad smile, 'It must be nice.'

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. She felt Scorpius stiffen at first but soon relax.

They finished lunch with mundane topics on conversations.

'Where's Will been to lately?' Rose asked.

'I don't know, he always mentions something about sketching. He likes to draw in peace usually.' Scorpius said.

'We still have twenty minutes. Want to go for a hunt?' Rose suggested. Scorpius nodded and they headed out into the grounds. It was sunny out today, but the sun was deceitful as a bitter cold wind blew threw the castle and grounds. They pulled their cloaks closer and hurried to where Scorpius said was Will's favourite spot.

Will was sitting with Brett beside the beach tree near the lake. They huddled together chatting quietly while Will's sketchbook, that he always had with him, was falling to the snow.

As they drew near Scorpius tugged on her robes causing her to halt. She was about to ask him what was up but he placed a finger to his lips. She turned to the two boys and smiled. They were very snuggled in together.

Finally Scorpius cleared his throat, the boys broke apart and looked rather dishevelled and startled.

'Uh hi guys!' Rose said brightly.

'Hi Rose.' William muttered, Brett was beat red.

'So you two an item then?' Scorpius asked plopping down. Rose followed suit sitting on her knees. She shivered and Scorpius instinctively wrapped his arm around her lower back.

Will smirked, 'How bout you two first? You guys an item?'

Scorpius glanced at Rose, his eyes were bright and she smiled. They seemed to lively compared to how they used to be, cold as metal and blue as ice.

'Yes.' He said.

'So are we, but it's not something we want broadcasted around you know.' Will said. Brett nodded.

'Of course, you've seen my brother, he's a prat to say the least.' Rose said.

'He'd be the least of our worries. I already get ripped on by some boys during ancient runes.' Will said bitterly.

'Why?' Scorpius asked. He was startled his best friend had never indulged such information that was clear.

'Oh some Gryffindor dicks will steal my sketch books, call me names for always drawing, the hair, you know.' Will said.

'Why have you never told me?' Scorpius asked softly.

'You had your own battles to fight.' Will said simply.

Scorpius nodded and pulled Rose closer. They chatted about stupid things now such as exams coming up and their least favourite professor.

Rose sat and listened mostly reflecting on the year so far, how much closer she had become with someone she was supposed to hate.

She watched as Draco spoke and his thin lips moved with grace. She smiled to herself thinking of how she longed to lay her own on his lips.

Finally she realized they were heading back inside. She followed her mid still adrift. She followed them until the stairwell where the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws separated.

Scorpius turned to her, his eyes were ablaze again.

'So,' he said. and without any further warning, Rose decided to stop him in his tracks, she leaned in with force and kissed him. He smiled as he kissed her back.

'Whoa!' A voice said. they broke apart and several Gryffindors were trying to get up to the stairs leading to their tower. Hugo and Lily amongst them. Lily squealed for delight as Hugo glared daggers. His eyes slits of fury.

'Don't Hugo.' Rose warned. His wand was out and he blasted a jet of purple light at Scorpius. Unaware the blond flew backwards hitting the wall.

'Hugo!' Lily snapped, her own wand drawn faster she had him petrified before she hit him with a spell.

The Potter's were renowned for being brave and knowing too many spells for their age. By the age of twelve Albus could knock a grown teacher out with a single disarming spell. Lily was much the same, but with a temper.

Rose meanwhile was bending down helping Scorpius up. The spell had grazed his face and a long gash was across one cheek. She tried a quickly healing spell and it mended it somewhat.

'Let's get you to the hospital wing.' Rose said. she helped him away from the group. Everyone parted ways to let them through.

Madam Prowse greeted them sadly. She had seen enough of Scorpius Rose figured to last a life time.

She seated Scorpius in a bed and easily sued a wand wave and a dab of some icky green solution to heal his wound. She then provided him a set of pyjamas and ordered him to spend the night for observation.

Rose waited for him to change and when he had finished she plunked herself o the bed while he laid down.

'It's never going to stop is it?' he asked.

'Probably not, everyone is against us it seems.' Rose said sadly.

'Well not everyone. My father wrote me last night to tell me he was happy I made more friends, and proud of my choice.' Scorpius said.

Rose blinked, Draco Malfoy, happy he had befriended his worst enemies children?

'He told me that Albus and Amy seem nice enough, and Will of course… he also liked you.' Scorpius said the last bit softer almost blushing as he did so. Almost.

Rose smiled although strained she was happy that she had approval from Scorpius's father and mother (she assumed so from meeting her).

'Lily doesn't hate you and neither does Lucy. It's just my brother and Molly.' Rose assured him.

'I don't understand though, Molly liked Jeff and now they're together, why does she still hate you?' Scorpius asked.

'Pride. It's a family trait.' Rose answered simply.

'And here I thought the Malfoy's were the most prideful.' Scorpius muttered. He seemed ready for sleep. Rose kissed his unharmed cheek gently and stood.

'I guess that's why for years our family never got a long.' She said sadly.

He gave her a sharp look, 'I think we can break that tradition, don't you?' he asked.

She knew what he was asking her, she could have laughed, she wouldn't have ended things with him either way.

'Definitely.' She answered and squeezed his hand before taking her leave.

Rose walked herself back up the common room. When she entered she wasn't surprised to see only a sea of red heads waiting for her.

'Finally.' Molly sneered.

Lucy rolled her eyes, 'Oh stop it. Come have a seat Rose.' She patted for Rose to sit beside her and Lily. She noticed at once the twin sisters were not sitting together like usual.

Once her bottom was on the ottoman Lily spoke.

'So I thought we'd have a family meeting just because, well you know, some things have gotten out of control.' She said throwing Hugo a dirty look.

'It's my fault I aimed badly! It was supposed to put soap to clean his dirty mouth.' Hugo snarled.

Lily smiled sweetly, 'Well darling cousin, you missed. Get over your bad aim and spell casting ability. And while were at it. Get over who Rose has decided to date.'

This girl could cut anyone down with her words. Fred flinched and Hugo crossed his arms.

'I'm with Scorpius end of story Hugo, you keep attacking us or being rude I'm going to aim several spells at you, and you know I wont miss.' Rose said severely.

'I just want to protect you.' He argued.

'No, you want to control me. I'm the bigger sister and therefore I'll protect you. When you're in danger not when you're happy with someone you love.'

'You love him?' Molly asked.

Rose paused, did she love him?

She loved the way his eyes focused only on her, the way he knows when to be quiet or when she initiates a conversation, he actually would reply back. The way he held her and enjoyed their body contact even though he grew up in a home lacking so much of it.

'Yes, so get over that too. I don't want Jeff especially now. So get over yourself.' Rose said.

Molly flushed and turned to her sister for defence. But Lucy finally got her say.

'I'm honestly tired of you trying to pull me into this, I like what I've seen and heard from Scorpius. He seems okay and I'll be happy for Rose. I wont tear her down because you want to be the centre of attention and create drama for that sake.' Lucy spat.

Molly was thunderstruck.

'I'm not your second half I'm my own person. I have feelings too you know! And opinions, and since we're on that, you need to put Rose back on the team.'

'No.' Molly said.

'Molly!' Fred burst, 'we're going to get slaughtered by Hufflepuff with Jeff! Seriously, she's the better player and you're reasons were out of order.'

Rose knew he was saying that mainly just so they can win but she didn't care. It was another voice of reason.

'You guys never gave a peep about Albus dating a Slytherin, or being one himself. Why am I the chosen one then? Or Scorpius. He has done nothing to you.' Rose said.

'He's a Malfoy!' Hugo said.

'Yes! And yeah maybe his family were bad people, _back in the day_! Get over it!' Lily said exasperatedly.

Hugo stomped up to his room. This left only Molly.

'I just cant.' She muttered.

'Why because Jeff will get mad and break up with you? Well guess what I don't want the spot.' Rose said.

The other cousins gasped. She knew Hugo was on the stairs listening in still. She took a deep breath and continued.

'I honestly would rather be with Scorpius and have no games then be on a team with players that hate me, let alone what I thought was my own family.'

She stood. She heard Hugo hurry to his dorm as she took to the girls' stairs and headed to her own room.

She laid on her bed and pulled her curtains shut. She sighed into her pillow wishing she had something to cuddle. If only she had stayed in the hospital wing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The game of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff came with snow still on the ground. Rose decided to go to the game anyways even though Molly and Jeff were still throwing her dirty looks.

She sat upon the stands with Albus, Amy and Scorpius on one row. The row behind them had Lily as well as Brett and Will. Surprisingly Lucy joined them.

'Why aren't you in the changing room?' she asked.

'I told Molly when you went to bed I was off the team too. She needs to grow up.' Lucy said simply.

Rose was flabbergasted. The sister had never been so divided.

'I'm sorry I caused this.' She said miserably.

'Don't be!' Lucy said fiercely, 'Rosie you're one of the strongest of us. And you deserve the best. And if that's Scorpius then so be it!'

Scorpius who had been listening flushed and Albus high fived Lucy.

'Too true! Besides who else will make fun of Trelawney with me?' he said nudging Scorpius's shoulder. The blond gave a weak smile in return.

To replace Lucy Molly had found a small, far to skinny blond girl named Britney Beaver-Cooke. The girl was far to fake but flew well enough. Sadly not enough to help their team.

Hufflepuff who usually tied with Slytherin to being last was now ecstatic as they not only took a huge lead but soon had their victory with the score being 40-270. Rose watched as Fred clenched his teeth to keep from throwing his bat at Jeff.

'Fred hates Jeff. Thinks he's a dick.' Lily said as they headed towards school. The boy in questions walked by sulking, with Molly on his arm. Fred soon caught up with them.

'He is! He's racist, sexist and a homophobe, as well as Gryffindor proud. And he isn't even good!' Fred ranted.

'Well at least were not the only ones blinded by his charming looks.' Albus said sarcastically.

'Snakes are used to charm people in some cultures.' Amy said wickedly, 'maybe he was put in the wrong house after all.'

'No!' Albus said, 'don't say that, the thought of him in our own house makes me want to jump off the astronomy tower.'

'But the common room goes under the lake! We can feed him to the giant squid.' Amy said. Albus scratched his chin in thought. They all laughed and entered the hall for a late lunch.

Rose sat at the Ravenclaw table with Scorpius, Brett and Will. They munched away and chit chatted easily.

'So my birthday is over Easter, I was thinking of throwing a bash during the holidays.' Albus said the next day in herbology class. They were doing group work and he partnered with Scorpius and Rose.

'Want to come?' he asked. Scorpius agreed.

'Will it be at your home or summer house?' Rose asked. The potters had their main home away from prying eyes and also had cleaned up Grimmauld Place as a summer home.

'I don't think Grimmauld will be ready for it then. We usually start the cleaning in May.' Albus answered. It was February.

'Gotcha.' Rose said.

'Are you guys going to Hogsmeade for Valentines day?' Albus asked slyly. Rose glanced at Scorpius who was slightly pink on the cheeks.

'I don't know. Did you want to go to the village?' she asked.

'Actually I was going to see if you wanted to stay on the grounds, everyone will be gone and we could have a picnic.' Scorpius murmured.

Rose smiled, 'That sounds wicked!'

'Awe you guys are too cute.' Albus cackled.

Scorpius proceeded to throw a pinecone at him. The cone was twice the size of a normal one and squealed in fright. Puss came out and got Albus in the face.

'Bugger!' he said while Rose and Scorpius snickered.

Soon February the fourteenth loomed before them. Rose and Scorpius had agreed to meet when everyone else had left for the Hogsmeade trip. They would meet by the beech tree and have a picnic. They had agreed one would do lunch and the other would have dessert ready. Rose got dessert.

She had snuck into the kitchen earlier with Albus and met their favourite house elf. Winky was elderly and very senile but had a soft spot for their family. She helped by making some chocolate cake and pumpkin pastries.

Now Rose stood before her trunk staring into her pile of clothes.

'Unsure of what to wear?' Molly said. she stood in the dorm doorway.

'What do you want? Why aren't you off with Jeff?' Rose snapped.

Molly looked abashed, 'We had a fight and broke up.' She said.

'So now you're here to apologise?' Rose said coolly.

'I thought I'd help you find an outfit.' Molly said. she came over and went through Rose's clothes, after trying several outfits on they settled on one.

'Aren't you going to ask me why we broke up?' Molly asked her.

'I honestly don't care.' Rose said.

Molly winced as if Rose had struck her, 'I didn't like how angry he was getting. Apparently he and his buddies have been making fun of other people too, like William Boot and that Brett boy. I got tired of how angry he got and told him off. And he got mad at me and told me I was just something casual and he apparently has been sneaking with Britney too. And I mean, I guess I was a bit mean to you guys. I know what I was doing was wrong and I'm sorry'

'Beaver-Cooke?' Rose asked. Molly nodded, 'Yup. He was the one who mentioned her name to me when Lucy quit. I agreed thinking she'd be good.'

'They both suck bullocks.' Rose said.

Molly hung her head, 'I know! And now Albus even told me I cant go to his birthday party because no one wanted me there! Because I was so mean to you and Scorpius.'

Rose was startled by her cousins loyalty.

'It's okay.' She soothed, 'I forgive you. Somewhat. It's honestly going to take me a long time, but it's a start.'

Molly smiled tearfully, 'Thanks Rosie.'

She left for Hogsmeade and Rose headed towards the grounds. She found Scorpius waiting for her at the beech tree. Not a soul was on the grounds.

He had a blanket down as well as several covered plates.

Rose pulled out a jar and created a blue bell flame for heat. Scorpius was impressed by her spell work.

'It's a speciality of my mum. She made sure to teach me and Hugo but I can do it better.' She said.

'Well obviously.' Scorpius said smiling. Rose snickered and sat down snuggling close to him.

He also complemented her of her wardrobes. Under her cloak she wore skinny deep purple jeans and a black shirt with a heart shaped neckline giving a tiny cleavage peak. Her hair was tamed into a French braid she kept on one shoulder. She had even let Molly put a tiny bit of make up on her. Some blush and purple eye shadow.

He opened a few of the plates. They ate some sandwiches he had snuck from the kitchens as well and some butterbeer. They chatted about the upcoming game of Ravenclaw versus Slytherin.

'I'm not surprised Amy hasn't been offered training camp by any recruiters.' Rose said.

'She has.' Scorpius replied.

'Oh.'

'Well Al said she had one team, but she denied them. She like the fly but hates publicity. She really likes working with animals so I think she may go in that direction.' Scorpius said.

'Jeeze are we supposed to know what we want to do by now?' Rose joked.

'Do you have any ideas for yourself?' he asked her.

Rose thought for a moment, 'I like helping. I kind of like the idea of maybe healing? I like kids too.'

'What about a mid wife?' Scorpius suggested.

'Maybe.' Rose said, she prodded him now, 'How about you?'

'I was thinking still for curse breaker. I also heard there's those who make the curses with the goblins. I figure I had good diplomacy with them.'

She beamed, 'That would win my uncle's heart over. Actually my uncle Percy too since he works in the ministry. and he's a stickler for rules and such. rather annoying actually.'

Scorpius laughed, then his face fell, 'You think your father would ever accept me?'

'Yes, maybe not at first. No boy would be welcomed let alone with our family history. But I'll give him the stone wall treatment and my mum will help break him down easily.' She said thoughtfully.

'I'll just make acurse so he's sleepy and wont notice me taking his daughter.' Scorpius said smiling again now.

Rose smiled and kissed him. She enjoyed how he kissed. Soft and tenderly. She pulled him closer catching his scent. He smelled of cinnamon and spices. She exhaled deeply as they pulled apart and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'I have something for you.' He said softly.

She watched as he pulled out a small and long box. She opened it to reveal a glittering necklace. It had a silver chain and three stones. The middle was a pearl and on the left side was a slightly smaller, bright green peridot, and the other side was an amethyst.

'The pearl is your birthstone and the peridot is mine. I had Albus help me put the stones in.'

'What's the amethyst for?' she asked.

'February's stone. For today.' He said.

She smiled like a dope, she knew it but did not care, 'That's so sweet. Thank you.' She allowed him to put it on and felt the cold metal instantly heat up against her skin when it touched.

His hand soon drifted downwards and he rubbed her shoulders. As his hands continued to wander and tilted her head back and upwards so they could kiss again.

Soon dusk hit and they cleaned up and headed back inside. Their hair flyaway and faces flushed from the cold and intense snogging.

They parted ways to head back to their rightful common rooms. He pulled her for a hug giving her a longing kiss.

'Have a good night.' He whispered. She replied the same and went up one staircase. He took the other.

She came into the common room watching Britney purposely snog Jeff loudly for all to see. Shaking her head she found Lily playing go fish with Lucy.

'That's pretty!' Lily said instantly. The girl was often mistake for a magpie.

'Did Scorpius give you it?' Lucy asked. Rose smiled and nodded. Both girls squealed in delight.

'Is Molly invited to Al's birthday?' Rose asked them.

'I think so. I think dad made him invited her. He sent us a letter each saying how we need to be fair to everyone even if they are being a prat.' Lily said looking a tad crestfallen.

'You're bad.' Rose jokingly scoffed. Lily smirked evilly. Rose let the girls keep playing and headed for bed. She felt the most content she ever had since drawing Lucius's name out of that hat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Slytherin had defeated Ravenclaw. It was drawing into April and finally the snow was melting away. Rain had begun to pour down on the students as they took cover on the way to classes through the open court yard.

She and Albus had decided that they would hold their annual study session, though this time for NEWTs, prior to his birthday celebration.

'I got a letter from my folks, they'll be out at Grimmauld getting it cleaned up for the Saturday so I get the house to myself.' He told them gleefully.

'Excellent, will it be an innocent party with games like pin the tail?' Will asked.

Albus's eyes gleamed mischief, 'Only an innocent as a Potter can make it.'

Scorpius chuckled, 'Then not very.' He said. Albus threw a napkin at him. They had taken to sitting at the Ravenclaw table together now. Most students no longer cared. True for the first week or two many were shocked to see Rose and Scorpius together as a couple. Whispers still came but now it was a rarity. Everyone agreed to stay far away from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor table.

'So Saturday night? Who is all going?' Scorpius asked.

'Amy and I obviously, Lily and some dude, my brother probably, you, Brett, Will, Rose, Virgil Hennessy and Cassandra Doyle both from the chess team. Cass is a Hufflepuff and Virgil is my own house, a year younger, but he's cool like not as judgmental.' Albus said counting off, 'And then Molly and Lucy, Teddy and Vicki and probably Fred. Maybe Louis.'

'Sounds like a wicked time.' Scorpius said.

'And we'll be having our nose in the books like good kiddies Friday right?' Rose said.

Albus snickered, 'Like goodie two shoes bird brains-I mean Ravenclaws. OW!' he rubbed his shin as Scorpius smiled.

'I may be a bird brain but I still have Slytherin blood.' He said calmly, although his eyes glittered dangerously. Albus shuddered causing their side of the table to laugh.

'You two are far to cute.' Amy said, her eyelashes fluttering cutely, 'here me and Rosie thought we lucked in with such mature men, apparently we were wrong.'

'What that they're mature men? Definitely for sure.' Rose quipped. Both Brett and Will laughed as Albus grinned and Scorpius gave a theatrical wink.

Who would have thought that a Malfoy would wink? Or make a joke with a Potter for that matter.

Classes continued easily. Lucy remained adamant that she would not resume her quidditch role and Molly miserably replaced her. A third year named Alex Sloper joined the team. From what Fred reported from practice, he was a decent flyer.

'If only a little snake hadn't ruined everything we might have had a chance for the cup.' Jeff taunted one day through the hall.

'Maybe if you didn't suck as badly, you're team would have had a chance.' Amy replied coolly. Jeff's face flashed anger but soon Neville appeared casually by Amy's shoulder. Jeff and a few boys moved on.

'I heard through the grapevine you three have chosen to date against the grain.' He said softly.

'It's not against the grain, it's with our hearts.' Scorpius said hotly.

Rose beamed at his forwardness with his own feelings. It was almost like a breaking point. Neville nodded agreeing.

'Well don't worry, if it's one thing, love overcomes all. And Hogwarts is one magically place. It's built from love. It knows how to protect it's own.' He said mysteriously. He continued onward leaving them to ponder his words.

'Well he's an odd fellow.' Amy said.

'My father and mother have known him for years, and they said if anyone knows about faith, it'd be Neville.' Rose sad thoughtfully.

'He still doesn't have to sit in class with that jerk Jeff.' Scorpius seethed. Rose placed a hand gently on his forearm. They caught each other eyes and he exhaled deeply.

They continued on to class. Rose couldn't wait for that Sunday because then she would be off and away from the school. Neville might have suggested loving it, but at the moment the castle felt too small for her.

Friday afternoon came, it was a damp and dark day. Rose trudged to potions class feeling excited. She would be home soon. Home away from the gossiping girls in her dorm who wanted all the juicy bits of hers and Scorpius's relationship.

Relationship. The word still frightened Rose. She never thought that she would find herself leaving soon for holidays with a boyfriend in tow. The shy and lonely Scorpius had flourished now with friends and smiles.

She smiled to herself as she took her seat beside Albus.

Soon Friday finished and after packing on Saturday, Rose was seated on the Hogwarts Express with her friends. Albus and William were playing chess and Scorpius was reading a book of poetry. Brett was napping and Amy was flipping through a magazine. She finally settled on a quiz and began to take it.

Rose stretched out and yawned lazily. Soon William took his own nap while Scorpius joined Albus in a game of chess now.

'Hey you should do this quiz.' Amy suggested. Rose took the magazine, some teen witch trash and opened up to the marked page.

**HOW GOOD IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP?**

Snorting to herself Rose slid a quill from her bag and checked the first question.

1. Your boyfriend's least favourite colour is pink, blue, or black (circle one)

2. You enjoy your boyfriend's best friends: yes or no (circle one)

3. You fight more then three times a week: yes or no (circle one)

4. He has a sweet tooth: yes or no (circle one)

Rose reread each question with a sinking feeling. She could only answer two out of four, yes indeed his friends were also hers and they all got along, and they barely fought. Occasionally when Slytherins would hiss "Faker" when passing or Jeff's nasty glares they might feel the heat but otherwise they hardly got upset towards each other.

As for the mundane questions, she glanced at Scorpius as he patted himself on the back for a rather crude and violent win against Albus.

'I let you win.' Albus said.

'Oh sure Potter.' Scorpius sneered. The infamous Malfoy sneer, the curve of his thin lips she loved.

Amy challenged Albus next and as they reset their pieces Scorpius took his place by Rose. Amy and Albus were lost in their own world and Rose decided to try something out.

'Hey, I have something for you.' She said poking Scorpius, who had opened his book again. He peered over the edge at her and she slid a scrap parchment onto his knee.

She had written, _What's your least favourite colour?_

He scratched his chin and pulled his own quill out.

_Orange__._

'Favourite candy?' Rose asked him out loud, her voice soft.

An eyebrow was raised and he quietly replied, 'Anything sour.'

She smiled and he then asked her, 'What's with the questions? Am I on Jeopardy?'

Rose blinked, she had heard the muggle reference in class but never used by none other then someone of such a pureblood status.

Scorpius's smile became somewhat bitter, 'Yeah, shocking isn't?' he said as if reading her mind, 'I know what T.V and some shows too.'

Rose blinked, 'Sorry. That was stupid of me.' She said hanging her head. Scorpius cupped her chin and lifted it upwards closer to his lips.

'Not at all, just silly.' He murmured kissing her softly.

Once the train began to board soon they gathered their things and changed into muggle clothing. Rose threw on jeans and a pink t-shirt hoodie. Pulling hair into a ponytail she stared for a moment at her reflection. Her hair was now below her shoulder blades when wet and straighter.

'I was thinking of cutting it, any thoughts?' she announced as they hurried to take their leave of the train.

'Do it! Go for something edgy.' Amy said.

'Go Mohawk.' Albus said brightly. Rose pinched his arm.

'I would like even that on you.' Scorpius said, 'But maybe something that framed your face nicely?'

Rose smiled and they began to search for their families. William and Brett were the first to leave.

'There's my dad.' Scorpius said pointing. Draco was wearing a blazer and slacks looking comfortable and yet aloof. Only a Malfoy could pull such a thing off.

He neared them picking through the chattering students eager to meet their families.

'Hello, all set to go?' Draco said.

'Yes father.' Scorpius said. Draco took the handle to his trunk and Scorpius turned to them.

'See you at my party?' Albus asked. Scorpius nodded and turned to Rose. His lips landed softly on hers. He pulled away smiling nervously and she grinned.

'See you soon.' She said softly. He nodded and followed his father. Draco's eyes lingered on Rose for a moment before he gave a short approving nod, and followed his son out of Kings Cross.

'Shall we?' Lily said appearing by them with Hugo and Aunt Ginny. Albus and Amy hugged goodbye and Amy surprisingly hugged Rose too.

Rose left with her family and the sun had finally broken through the thunderclouds. It shone down on them fiercely and Rose felt her heart lift.

When they reached her two story brick home Rose dumped her bags into her, room. Glaring at the nasty Rose decorated design of wall paper. She fixed herself a snack as Hugo clambered awkwardly around complaining loudly about everything.

Her mother was home heating soup on the stove. Hermione's hair was tamed into a long plait and she wore a simple cotton dress.

'So Rose I hear you have a boyfriend.' Her mother said. Rose froze hoping her father, who was FAR too overprotective for anyone's own good, was not around to hear.

'Don't worry Ron and Harry are on a mission until Tuesday. So have a seat let's have some tea.' Hermione said.

Hugo grabbed two sandwiches and made to join them but Hermione kicked the stool nearest him further away. He took the hint, huffed and puffed, then stomped up to his smelly bedroom.

Rose sat across from Hermione and watched her mother make tea. Her father was more of the homemaker when it came to laundry and cooking but her mother always made the best tea.

Taking a sip and closing her eyes, Rose allowed herself to relax.

'So what's his name?'

Rose opened his eyes and replied calmly, 'Scorpius Malfoy.'

'Ah.' Hermione said faintly.

'Why is that a problem?' Rose said angrily, 'I thought prejudice was looked down on in our family?'

Hermione sighed, 'Rosie, I'm not being like that, it's a shock I cannot lie. Our family has never had good ties with them. But I can tell you care about him dearly from what Al has told us.'

'What?' Rose asked.

Hermione smiled slightly, 'You think your dearest cousin wouldn't write to us the moment you started hanging with him. Al cares about you and he gladly promised us that Scorpius is a good friend and I presume from that, that he cares very much about you. And if it's one thing I know about the Malfoy's for sure is that if they do care for you, they'll fight to the death for you like one of their own.'

'He is a good friend! He's shy that's all. He's been picked on from day one. The Slytherins hate him because they think he's a traitor, Gryffindors hate him because they think he should be a Slytherin.'

'Isn't he?' Hermione asked.

'Nope.' Rose said, 'Ravenclaw.'

Hermione brightened, 'he must enjoy books then!'

'He loves them. Did Albus tell you then about Molly?' Rose asked.

Hermione frowned, 'Yes and mo. He wont give details but said it was "girl problems" so I took it as to mean about a boy.'

'Yeah this guy I sued to like really did like me back but he hates Scorpius and then Molly liked him and hates Scorpius too.' Rose said, her voice deadpan.

Hermione sighed, 'Don't worry it's a Weasley trait to think with your heart always, but rarely think with your head first. Luckily you earned most of your traits from my side of the family. She'll come around.'

Hugo at that moment entered to make himself more sandwiches.

Hermione sighed again, this time exasperatedly, 'I wish I could say the same for my son…'

Laughing Rose washed her cup and moved back to her room. She and Albus would study on Friday so she decided to not bother opening her text book yet ad grabbed the magazine to finish the quiz.

After answering the questions she added up the corresponding numbers and looked at the reverse bottom of the page for her answer.

**HOW GOOD IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP?**

**You relationship is pure air, it'll keep rising until you fade away into nothingness. Or rather harsher moments of reality and problems will easily puncture your day-dreamy relationship.**

Snorting once again at the magazine Rose tossed it aside and laid down on her bed. Day dreamy her butt!

Rose fell asleep thinking of Albus's birthday coming soon and how she needed to find him a present. Her last thought was wondering when Scorpius's birthday was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'I've been with him long enough, how hard should this be?' Amy said in frustration. Rose, Amy and Lily were browsing the streets of Diagon Alley looking for Albus's birthday gifts.

'At least you know his birthday!' Rose said.

Amy shrugged, 'I don't know Scorpius's birthday either. I only started talking to him this year. He's the man of mystery and I don't think even Will knows everything about him. Don't sweat.'

'Doesn't Al plan on doing something potion related when he's done school?' Lily said.

'Nah he wants to keep going with photography or music.' Rose said. Amy brightened, 'Shall we hit up a photographer store? I could get him a new camera.'

'That'd be perfect as far as we know his family hasn't gotten him that. What did you get him?' Rose asked Lily.

'I found some nifty trinket box when I was browsing a dingy store in Hogsmeade with Colin, I figured it would be good for his chess set.' Lily said.

'Colin?' Rose said winking, 'a new guy?'

Lily gave her own wink in return, 'What were you thinking Rosie?'

'Maybe,' Rose replied, 'I can get him a book on photography? If you don't mind coordinating with presents Amy.'

'Not at all.' Amy said.

They browsed some stores and Rose found a perfect gift in the form of a music history book on famous muggle and magical drummers and their technique. Afterwards they had dinner at the Leaky Cauldron as dusk set in.

Amy stared miserably at her plate, she had yet to find a birthday gift.

'We can try a muggle store in London?' Rose suggested. Paying for their food they agreed and set off. The streets were still fairly busy, muggles hustling from work.

'Let's try this one.' Lily said steering the way. They entered a small store selling household objects. They browsed the technological section and settled on a nice muggle camera.

'I wonder if I can transfigure it to make photos move!' Amy said. she was notorious for being the best in that class. They then browsed a music store. Before deciding to head back to the alley.

'I think Diagon is this way.' Lily said taking a detour down an alley. It was very dark, one building was vacant and the other was a tavern now in full swing with early drinkers.

'Are you sure?' Amy asked. They were at the end and Lily was tapping her wand against the bricks. Nothing happened.

'Is that the right code?' Rose asked. Lily nodded and tried again.

Suddenly Amy grabbed her arm and dragged her wand away. Lily hissed but they all stopped dead as two figures burst out of the side door, they had not noticed of the tavern.

One was a man, drunk and rather short. The woman beside him was well dressed in a short flapper style dress of rustic coloured satin. She had golden eyes and her skin glowed. Her lips had lipstick and her feet clicked with tall heels.

It was the vampire Elinora!

She caught sight of them and smirked. The man was laughing drunkenly and noticed them as well.

'Hey little girlies wanna join our fun?' he drawled before hiccupping. Elinora merely sneered at them.

'Let's go Phillip.' She said.

'How about you go your separate ways?' A voice said. behind them in the opening of the alley was a tall wizard. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes. The faintest mark of a lightning bolt was upon his forehead.

'Potter.' Elinora snarled.

'Get going, you're not allowed to feed in this country.' Harry ordered. Elinora glared at the Rose, Lily and Amy and leaped into the air. She seemed to be able to scale the building and fly for soon within seconds she was gone into the night.

The man named Phillip blinked stupidly. Harry bent before him and spoke softly.

'Phillip, what is your last name?'

'Jenkins.' Phillips answered.

'Phillip Jenkins, hold still now.' Harry said, he pulled the man's collar down to reveal two bite marks and fresh blood. Harry waved his wand over Phillip's neck and it healed.

'Go home and forget you saw any of us Phillip Jenkins.' Harry said again. The man stood nodded his head and silently left.

'We got the wrong alley obviously.' Amy said breaking the silence.

'You guys better get home. Amy I know you father from the floor above me at work so he better tell me tomorrow in the break room you got home safely. The alley entrance is the next one down on your left.' Harry said steely.

All three girls hurried home as fast as they could. Lily stayed the night at Rose's and Amy made sure to floo Rose's house to let them know she had made it safely.

Rose found herself relaxing that week, she spent a fair amount of time sitting in her porch n the sun reading novels. She had become obsessed with the novel Dorian Gray and couldn't wait to show Scorpius.

Finally Friday came and Rose was up bright and early with her text books packed in a duffle bag. Her father was off for the rest of the week and asleep. Her mother would be taking her to the Potter's.

Hermione pinned her hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a beige skirt and a brown shirt, her robe tucked away in a purse. Rose knew better then most the purse also carried much more and could magically grow to keep hold of more things.

They drove talking casually about school and which NEWTs Rose worried about. Currently she fretted about her arithmancy and her potions.

'Don't worry you know Albus is our little potions geek.' Hermione assured her, 'what classes are Scorpius best at?'

Rose thought for a moment, 'He's pretty much great at them all. He spent all his years nearly by himself studying. But I think he's probably best at defence against the dark arts and transfiguration. And Albus said he's apparently top of the muggle studies class.'

'Really?' Hermione asked.

Rose nodded, 'Yeah it must be from all the T.V.'

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and Rose explained about Draco hobby fixing things including a television. Hermione laughed at the part where she told of how they all watched cartoons together.

'He seems far more relaxed then when we were younger.' Hermione observed.

Rose nodded, 'He is. Scorpius's mother is really funny too. I think the only thing that makes things hard for them is Lucius.'

'Yes well that would do it. I don't remember Astoria but I do know that during the second war her family went into hiding event though they were Slytherins mostly. Her older sister stayed I think Daphne or Darlene I cant remember. But Lucius is an odd man.'

'Yeah, he's very…odd.' Rose said awkwardly, 'it's almost like he's got a split personality. He's rude at first but then he does as you asks and almost seems nice.'

'Lucius was the only Malfoy to spend time in Azkaban after Voldemort was killed. Draco and Narcissa were on the own as were a lot of Slytherin families. Like I said some of the hidden one's like the Greengrass's came out and took them in.'

'But Lucius had done too much?' Rose asked.

Hermione shrugged, 'The ministry had just been reformed and people wanted justice. But they also wanted the killing to stop. Lucius and a few others agreed to just go with the sentence as it wasn't life instead of causing a fuss. Draco it was agreed wouldn't be allowed to be punished from the ministry because a lot of what he did was under his father's order and at school.'

'That makes sense. Lucius…he told me that Narcissa helped Uncle Harry.' Rose said quietly.

At this point they had pulled into the driveway. The Potter's home was quant and was very similar to the Malfoy's. it was large but there was a bright and wide glassed in porch.

Hermione turned off the engine and stared at her daughter, 'What else did Lucius say?'

'He told us that Narcissa made Voldemort believe that Harry was dead when he wasn't.' Rose said. Hermione nodded, 'Did he say anything else?'

'No.'

Hermione opened her doo and stepped out. Rose followed suit and carried her bag up the stone path towards the front door.

Lily answered the door. She led them to where lunch was just set out. Both Hermione and Rose grabbed some chairs in the dining room and tucked into soup and sandwiches.

'Lily keeps teasing me about how you all got my gifts.' Albus joked, 'tell me what they are!'

'Nope.' Rose said. Albus pouted and she merely stuck her tongue at him in reply. Ginny was at work so it was only Harry at home.

'So is anyone that were not related coming to your party?' Harry asked smirking.

'Yup, I got friends that aren't related now, Amy, Brett and Will maybe, Verge and Cass and Scorpius.' Albus said casually.

Harry nodded and eyed Rose, 'So you and Scorpius Malfoy eh?'

Rose blushed and nodded, Harry cracked a grin, 'Don't worry I'm not going to get overprotective. I know that you guys are old enough to make your own choices, and live by them. As long as he treats you well that's what matters.'

Rose smiled, 'He does, he's so shy.'

Albus nodded, 'Yeah that kid is a quiet one. But dad you should see his wand work! The other day we decided to duel just for fun right? And he sent the most craziest disarming charm. It would make you proud.'

'Hmm well then I'm defiantly going to have to meet him.' Harry said winking, 'You know I like a challenge.'

''I didn't know you guys had a duel.' Rose said trying not to pout.

Albus shrugged, 'It was during our muggle studies class. It got cancelled so we went outside and practiced.'

Rose nodded.

'So, details on him, what's his favourite subject and what's his sign.' Harry joked.

'He loves defence and muggle studies right?' Rose said glancing at Albus.

'Yeah he's the best at muggle studies. That kid just absorbs the information like a sponge. He was telling me they made a show about a sponge did you know? That's just beyond weird.' Albus gabbed.

Rose's hand instantly clasped over the necklace Scorpius had given her, 'August.' She said.

Harry laughed, 'No need to fret, I'm not purposely digging into your relationship. If I did that with all of you, I would never be able to sleep at night!'

'Dad!' Lily said.

Harry laughed again. Hermione took her leave and gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Rose. When she was gone Harry cleared the table easily and Lily decided to go write a letter to her latest boyfriend.

Albus and Rose set up their study session in the porch. The sun beamed happily down upon them. They set out parchment for notes and extra quills. They would begin with the subjects they shared quizzing each other, then move on to quizzing each other in turn on their separate subjects.

'Want to start with transfiguration? It's one were both sketchy at.' Rose suggested. Albus nodded and they started.

They always studied until dark hit. Then they packed up and went inside for cooking. Ginny was home and James was visiting for Albus's birthday. Their surrogate cousin Teddy Lupin also dropped by.

Albus opened his gifts then. He was ecstatic to find a new muggle camera from Amy. He promised to use it at the party. Rose smirked unable almost to not wait to see his face when he saw the adjustment Amy had done.

He loved his gift from Lily and from Rose. His parents had gotten him a belt for his wand and small potion vials included for travelling. James had gotten him some nice winter dragon hide gloves. The rest of the family had given him a mix of books and sweets. Teddy meanwhile sneaked a Mickey of firewhiskey into Albus's hand winking.

Finally they had cake and Ron picked Rose up at eleven. They drove in silence and Ron hugged her tightly before heading for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Lyrics belong to the Plain White T's. I sadly do not own them.**

**Chapter 13**

Saturday came and Rose was super excited. She and Amy had agreed to meet up prior and get ready together. Rose had gotten up late so she ate lunch with Hugo in a stony silence. Soon she grabbed her bike and took off to Amy's.

The Slytherin girl lived smack dab between the Potter's and Rose's home. It was a small suburban area where the houses all looked the same. Amy was rich but her family was well off. Albus had told her Amy's father worked in the ministry, while her mother was a muggle and worked as a broker. Her father's side had all gone to a different magical school except her father was a Slytherin such as her.

Amy's younger brother James opened the door. The eight year old was a bundle of energy chatting all the way as he led to where Amy was studying. The girls' room was wide with no windows as it was the basement. Her bed was o one side and a wardrobe on the other. The walls were half stone and half wood.

'Hello!' Rose said brightly.

'Hey!' Amy said. James hurried away and they immediately began to go through Amy's clothes.

Finally after supper Amy's mother, a thin woman with hair in a long braid, drove them to Albus's. by now it was nine thirty and his parents were gone.

Lily answered the door. She was wearing a deep green sating dress that contrasted her red hair beautifully. She led them to the wreck room where the main party was happening. A table was set up with food and drinks. Music was playing and most of the guests were there already. Fred and Hugo were talking quidditch with James. James's girlfriend, who was wearing a very revealing dress, was chatting with Cassandra. Cass was a petite girl with spelled blue hair and wore all black.

Albus was sitting beside Verne chatting with William and Lucy. Their cousin Louis, who was far too dressed up (including a tie) was dancing with their cousin Vicki, Molly and Lily's new squeeze whom Rose did not know. Teddy was making himself a drink chatting with Scorpius. Scorpius was wearing a light blue polo shirt and grey pants. His messy hair had grown even longer the past week and was falling into his eyes and stopping just below the bottom of his neck.

He caught sight of Rose and gaped openly. Teddy noticed them as well and waved them over.

Amy had chosen to wear a white dress that hit right above her knees. The colour popped off her darker skin. It had a higher neck and a collar. Slight ruffles followed a few buttons down the chest of her dress and she had on silver flats. She was a tall girl, nearly Albus's height. She wore only black eyeliner and red lipstick to complete the look.

Albus, wearing a black dress shirt and pants leapt from his chair and embraced her. Rose sidestepped them and inched towards Scorpius.

'Hiya.' She said softly.

She was wearing a deep blue dress. It was a flapper style with a tasselled overlay and stopped even short then Amy's. she was wearing opaque panty hoes and golden kitten heels. She had golden bangles and sparkly eye shadow. Amy had done her hair. Making it into pin curls. Rose had early that week gotten her cut to a inverted bob. She had used magic to shrink the compact her father had given her and it fit snugly in the crest of bosom. Luckily the dress had a higher neckline and hid it perfectly.

'You look amazing.' Scorpius said. they hugged and she took his scent. Cinnamon filled her nose and she exhaled deeply. When they pulled apart Teddy had a drink for her already. His wide smile bright and his eyes twinkling.

'Well back to the misses!' Teddy said flouncing off to Victorie. The two had become engaged last summer. The wedding was yet to be unannounced but they promised it would be soon.

Rose took a sip of her drink and nearly gagged. She wasn't a school party with all her prefect duties and studying, but she had her fair share of sipping on drinks some of her uncles would slip her. However Teddy had mixed her a very strong beverage.

'What did you get Al?' she asked.

'Have you seen his school bag? It was falling apart so I got him a new one. But I also went to a small muggle shop by my house and got a bunch of pins of like random things from coca cola to superman symbols. I stuck them on.' Scorpius replied.

'Cool.' Rose said brightly. They mingled at the table munching on crackers and cheese and sipping their drinks. After a bit they wandered to where Albus sat talking with Amy and James now.

'So this is your new squeeze?' James said catching sight of Scorpius.

'Hey I'm not the one who goes through more girls then socks.' Rose retorted.

'I swear it's the dryer not me.' James said seriously then he waved to the girl sitting beside him, 'this is Delilah.'

'Like the song.' Scorpius said.

James eyed him, 'What say you Mal-Boy?'

Scorpius was about to speak but stopped with his mouth open still, 'What did you call me?'

'Would you prefer Skippy? I'm a nickname kind of guy. It's how I remember people.' James said shrugging.

'Oh!' Rose said. she shoved her cup into Scorpius's free hand and bounded up to the main part of the house. She found Harry's office and opened a closet. After James had finished school he began to work at magical factory making toy brooms and such. Some of the things he owned he took with him but some remained at the house. She tore back down the stairs and stopped nearly tumbling into Albus.

'Whoa, what'cha got there?' he asked. Rose showed them, it was an old guitar James had gotten for a birthday years ago. After getting himself a better broom James gave up on trying to learn. He preferred to fly and to flirt.

'Awesome! Can you play?' Delilah asked. James offered Scorpius his seat and he strummed tuning to guitar. Finally he struck a note and began to play.

William meanwhile had turned off the music playing and most of the partiers tuned into Scorpius and the guitar. At first he was humming along and then he began to sing softly. He had a good enough voice. The song was a muggle song and very pretty.

'_A thousand miles seems pretty far. But they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us. And we'll just laugh along because we know. That none of them have felt this way. Delilah I can promise you. That by the time that we get through. The world will never ever be the same. And you're to blame._'

Rose was impressed. Albus snagged a couple of his drumsticks and began to tap on an empty chip bowl to the beat. By now everyone was milling about them.

Scorpius seemed lost in the song. She watched his fingers gracefully strum and he continued to sing, his voice growing a bit more with each lyric.

'_Hey there Delilah. You be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school. And I'll be making history like I do. You'll know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Delilah here's to you. This one's for you._'

He finished humming the last bit. When he stopped everyone began to clap. He looked up into Rose's eyes. The silvery blue were full of such a strong emotion Rose thought she might faint. Her head began to buzz and her mouth couldn't stop smiling.

'That was awesome Scorpius!' Lily said.

'Tres Magnificent!' Vicki exclaimed.

Scorpius blushed and James said, 'Well done, I never really stayed on with playing but I can tell you're a natural.'

Rose beamed as the party continued. The music was turned up again and people began to mingle.

Rose finished her drink and moved to make herself another one. Teddy had purchased the alcohol. He had gotten two bottles of wine, several pints of hard liquor and a pack of pumpkin cider. Rose decided to crack open a bottle of white wine. As she poured Scorpius came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'That was beautiful.' She murmured.

'The song is about a girl named Delilah but I was thinking of you the whole time. He said sincerely. She smiled and kissed him deeply.

'Aren't you afraid of all my cousins here attacking you for being so mushy with me?' she teased. He grabbed himself a cider and shrugged.

'Not at all. Teddy seems to like me as does Albus. I think Fred is getting used to us and I'm defiantly in James's good books now.'

'Everyone in their family loves music. Apparently a few years after the war Harry had a visit from his muggle relative needing money. He flat out refused and got really upset. I guess this was right before James was born, anyways he went and strolled by where his mother had grown up and saw a shop open. He went inside and found a guitar himself and decided to learn to help ease his mind off of everything that had happen.' Rose said.

Scorpius nodded, 'My father told me when the war ended our family was sort of adopted by the Greengrass's while Lucius was imprisoned for eight months. Their family isn't as rich but act very posh. They're part American I guess and love music. My mother always sang and played piano and taught my father as a way to cool his temper since everyone else in the world and ministry hated our family.' He said.

Rose smiled, 'Maybe that's why you and Al get along so well. You're both so similar in ways you didn't even know.'

'Maybe.' Scorpius said.

He finished his drink and Rose took a huge gulp of her own. He gently took the cup out of her hand as a fast song played and twirled her. She giggled as they danced. James had his girlfriend dancing as well as Albus and Amy.

When one in the morning hit some guests were tiring out. Lily and her boy (Rose still had not learned his name) went up to her room while William and Cass, who both lived nearby decided to walk home. Everyone else would crash there.

When Scorpius and Rose started to help clean Vicki waved her hand and used her wand to clean the mess. They moved upstairs following Albus and Amy to the free rooms. James and his girlfriend had his old room, Albus would have his, and Teddy and Vicki would have Harry's and Ginny's. that left the wreck room that had a pullout couch for two and two guest rooms.

Rose nearly tripped on her heels, and landed on her bum, she grunted not caring and slipped her heels off to make things easily. Scorpius laughed helping her up.

'Shush you, you want a bed right?' she said.

Scorpius gave her a wicked smile and they continued up the stairs. As they reached the two guest rooms, that were side by side, they found Hugo already had taken one.

'Molly and Lucy are sharing the living room couch and Fred and Verne have the wreck room.' He said.

'Okay, so get out of our way.' Rose said blithely.

Hugo seemed to stumble of his words, 'I'm sorry for being a dick to you two. You're my sister and I cant always be there but I cant stand how much you hate me now. I'm sorry for the way I treated you guys.'

'You're drunk.' Rose said.

Hugo shook his head pleadingly, 'Please, I'm really sorry Rosie. And I'm sorry Scorpius.'

Scorpius all the while eyed him, then he said slowly, 'I believe you for now, but I'll only really trust your word when we get back to school and are sober.'

Hugo nodded and shuffled to the guest room, Rose pulled Scorpius's hand and led him to the next door. It was a plain room with a single closet and bed, all in beige.

They both crumpled on to the bed. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her close. They kissed for several minutes his hands wandering all over her body. Soon they both felt a wave of tiredness wash over them. The last thing she remembered was his voice softly whispering _Hey there Rose, I love you._

Sometime between two thirty and three in the morning Rose needed to pee. She woke up and struggled a bit to get from under Scorpius's arms. When she did he barely budged. She smiled at his smile in his sleep. She quietly went to the second floor bathroom.

When she finished she was standing in the hall. The door to Teddy and Vicki's room was slightly open and a window somewhere was open in the hall causing a slight breeze. She shuddered wishing she had a cloak. She took a step forward and tensed.

A figure stood before the open window. They were cloak less and the eyes gleamed in the dark.

Rose gasped and moved to get into Teddy's and Vicki's room, the figure was faster then human and soon had her pinned against the wall beside their door. Rose screamed.

The silence in the house was broken. The figure slashed Rose's neck. She felt the cut and was thankful it wasn't deep. A stunner had been fired and soon the figure swung at her knocking her out cold. Teddy and Vicki had leapt from the bed and rushed out, Teddy being closer had his wand out and tried again to stun the figure. The being easily dodged and picked Rose's lifeless body up. Several more people rushed down the stairs, as teddy tried to subdue the figure once more. But soon the being had leapt out of the window, smashing the glass and taking to the sky, Rose in their arms.

'Rose!' Teddy screamed rushing to the window. Scorpius had followed, and stared into the sky. Vicki rushed to call Harry and Scorpius fell to his knees, upon the floor admits the broken glass and a few droplets of red was the necklace he had given her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Harry and Ginny were first to arrive. Soon after Hermione and Ron were there. Then a ministry auror named Jean-Guy Leclerc arrived.

Ron was angry while Hermione was tear stricken. Ginny chastised the children for being drunk and foolish and Harry was just grim.

Teddy explained what happened glumly while Albus remained in Amy's arms. All the parties were woken up and most were taken home, family included, leaving James, Lily, Teddy, Vicki, Hugo, Al, Amy and Scorpius.

Scorpius himself sat on the floor, his eyes wide and his mouth tightly shut. He would occasionally blink back tears or angrily wipe them away.

Hugo kept to his mother while arrangements were made.

'It must have been Elinora.' Harry said. At that statement both Scorpius and Amy glanced his way.

'That's the vampire Lucius met during Christmas!' he said loudly.

'There was a vampire at your house while Rosie was there?' Ron said angrily. Hermione hushed him.

'Yes, Lucius was meeting her to gain information and sent her away when he offended her.' Scorpius said, 'we were there talking to him and he mentioned Harry Potter and she realized he was helping the ministry against her.'

'We saw her earlier this week!' Amy followed, 'in that alley remember Mr. Potter!'

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, making his glasses slightly askew, 'I do.' He said wearily, 'and I'm afraid she is the one who kidnap Rose. And I have idea where she is.'

'Would Scorpius's father of Lucius know?' Albus said eagerly.

Harry nodded, 'Jean call on Draco, explain to him and Lucius, get everything the know and bring them along if need be. Maybe we can get Lucius to try to contact her to get to her.'

Jean Guy left in a flash.

'Harry!' Ron blurted, but Harry cut him off, his normal gentle tone harsh and steely, 'Ronald, I want you to go back to the ministry and get the files on her gang, last location and such, and fetch Laurel and Peter for back up.'

Ron pursed his lips, still pale and left as well. Hermione and Ginny took most of the partiers to the kitchen. The only one who didn't leave were Teddy, Harry and Scorpius. Scorpius flung himself against the wall again.

'Ted can you check on those that went home, make sure Rose was the only one taken?' Harry asked softly. Teddy nodded, he fetched Vicki and they two left. Harry quietly walked to where Scorpius miserably sat and plopped down beside him.

At first Harry said nothing, he could see the anger towards himself flash before the boys eyes.

'Listen to me. It's not as bad as it seems.'

'Not as bad?' Scorpius snapped, 'what is she's drained while we try to find her? What if she's made into a vampire?'

'That's true, but I don't think so. Not yet.' Harry said grimly.

'What do you mean?' Scorpius asked, his voice a reflection of desperation.

'I know Elinora and what she is capable of. She's angry yes but she's creative. She wants to hurt us more then Rose. She'll keep her alive.' Harry said.

'So she's just going to torture her? How great for us.' Scorpius snidely replied.

'Hey you.' A voice said. the two looked up to see Draco in the hallway now. Ron trudged back down the stairs behind him.

Draco crossed the hall and sat on Scorpius's other side. The moment he sat Scorpius laid his head against his father's shoulder and cried.

Harry said nothing but the two parents locked eyes.

Twenty minutes later they came down the stairs. Albus and Amy were sleeping on the couch while Hugo was asleep on a lazy boy chair. The adults were huddled in the kitchen.

Astoria and Lucius were there as well. Jean Guy cleared his throat nodding towards Scorpius's presence.

'He stays.' Harry said adamantly.

'So what's the plan?' Ginny asked.

'Lucius when was the last time you heard from Elinora?' Harry asked.

'The night Rose visited and asked me questions about my role with Voldemort. She left offended. She promised to not touch my family directly but had her eyes on the Weasley girl.' Lucius said in a bored voice. Astoria gave him a warning glare.

'And Draco?'

'Well I've been working on their case. Their out in a small village of Munroe I last heard. It's very remote maybe seven homes in total and all magical. I've been doing background checks on them and found no ministry records or Hogwarts records either. From what I ca tell they're all related somehow and all home taught for magic.' Draco said.

'So they perhaps maybe are working with Elinora's group?' Harry suggested.

'Most likely. I tried to gain information through one man, named Charles Munroe who runs a flower shop called Dead and Alive Flowers that needed fixing up. I offered my help in September but last he wrote in January he declined all of a sudden midway through payment negotiations.' Draco said.

'Do they not use Gringotts?' Harry asked.

'As far as I got from him, they just have hoarded their money.' Draco said.

'Elinora also found out Draco was working for you as well.' Lucius added.

'Well, 'Harry said, 'that explains a lot. She cut ties to protect her group. And now she has Rose. Well we'll start with the village. They might have moved but if that's where they're getting their finances then the villagers would know where they went too.'

Eventually they set up a plan for the next day and Scorpius moved to Albus's room. Al, Lily and Amy were sharing it now with Hugo and himself. Scorpius filled them in on what had been discussed.

'Hey man it'll be okay.' Al said, looking quite peaky.

'No it wont. She's not there. That's too obvious.' Scorpius said.

'Well where do you suggest?' Hugo spat.

Scorpius buried his head into his arms. Amy then gasped and they all looked at her.

'I just remembered! Lily do you know where that bar was we found the vampire at?' Amy said.

'Uhm I think it was called the Dead Flowers or something.' Lily said.

'No that's the shop Draco mentioned.' Albus said.

'No!' Amy said, 'well yes, but you're both right! It was called Dead Flowers, pretty convenient eh? Maybe it's owned by another family member!'

'There was an abandoned building right beside it!' Lily said excitedly. Amy nodded.

Scorpius lifted his head, his eyes ablaze, 'That must be where she is!'

'Should we tell dad?' Albus asked.

'Maybe not.' Scorpius said.

'Don't try to be a hero!' Hugo spat.

'Look, maybe were right, maybe not, if were not then she's in the village and the aurors will get her. This way everywhere is being checked.' Scorpius said.

'That's true, if they do one at the time, then Elinora might get wind of the plan. Let's go tomorrow after the adults leave.' Lily said.

'But James and Delilah are meant to watch us.' Hugo said.

Albus rolled his eyes, 'This is James were talking about here.'


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: There is slight violence and blood in this chapter. Not much at all but I'm still giving a warning.**

**Chapter 15**

Rose opened her eyes. It was pitch black and struggled to sit up. She was tied by chains to keep her arms and legs from moving. She struggled trying to get up only managing to roll over onto her stomach. She wasn't gagged and she coughed up blood.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her upwards. The figure threw her into a rickety chair and she stuck to it with a sticking charm.

The figure was a tall dark skinned vampire. He had a buzz cut and pearly white fangs. He struck her face and she cough up red again.

'Lorne. That is enough.' A voice called. The vampire named Lorne back off and Elinora stepped forward.

'Awe poor little Rose is hurt, let me help ease the pain.' Elinora said.

'Your face hurts?' she asked. Rose said nothing not giving in. Elinora hit her again in the cheek and repeated the question, her voice becoming deadlier.

'Yes.' Rose said through clenched teeth.

Elinora smiled cruelly her fangs hidden, 'Let me get rid of that.' She then grabbed Rose's wrist and bent it backwards. There was crack and Rose screamed in pain.

'There now you're wrist is broken, but you don't feel your face in pain right?' Elinora said.

'Got to hell!' Rose spat.

Elinora frowned and kicked Rose down from the chair.

'Do as you wish just do not drink from her nor kill her.' Elinora ordered. The vampire named Lorne and another female, this one a tiny Chinese woman. Rose's screams were the only thing, other then cruel laughter into the darkness. All she could keep her mind on other then pain was Scorpius's voice singing to her. His lips brushing upon her own. His cinnamon smell. His free spirited laughter filling her ears.

Meanwhile the adults had left with the aurors around early morning. James easily lied to his parents ensuring the other's safety in his hands. The moment they had apparated James agreed to help them with their rescue mission. Before they left Scorpius fixed the necklace he had given Rose and put the silver chain around his own neck.

Scorpius, Hugo, Amy and Albus made sure to have their wands ready, Delilah agreed with Lily to remain at the house in case any news of person came back. James had his broom and Albus had his own. James quickly apparated to Hugo's house with the boy and gotten Rose and Hugo's broom. Amy flew with Albus and Scorpius took Rose's broom.

'I hope you can fly Mal Boy.' James said. Scorpius nodded. They kicked off and flew high into the clouds. Once in London they hid their brooms in James's apartment he shared with Delilah in Diagon alley.

James also showed them his finest treasure, a silvery cloak that Harry had given him when he turned seventeen.

'Dad gave you that?' Albus said sourly.

'Only after I graduated. My birthday is July so I couldn't use it in school.' James said.

They came upon the bar. It was closed as it was only eight in the morning. They easily found the alley and the abandoned building had a boarded door on the side.

'Do you think they're asleep?' Amy asked.

'Vampire's need rest during the day, they automatically fall asleep at a certain point in like a coma state.' Albus said.

'Good thing you're great at defence against the dark arts.' Scorpius said.

'When will they fall into that state?' Amy asked.

'It depends on the age of the vampire. If they're old they can last roughly till like four hours after sunrise. Most it takes like two.' Albus answered.

'Sunrise was at 6:45, it's now 8:30.' James said.

'Well most then will be down for the count, but Elinora is their leader probably cause she's the strongest and oldest.' Scorpius said.

'I think one of us should sneak in under the cloak and get Rose while the other's storm in.' James said.

'I will.' Scorpius said. they agreed and began to sue magic to pull off the plywood covering the door.

While they worked inside Rose was finally allowed a moment of rest, the vampires had gone to sleep and she was finally able to close her eyes for a moment.

She couldn't sleep her body ached and he throat was scratched from screaming so much. She needed to get out. But she didn't have her wand.

She shook her head and suddenly a thought crossed her mind, she shimmied the top part of her torso happy that the dress she wore had been torn, happy because eventually she managed to have the copper compact mirror fall out of her chest. It hit the floor. She paused hoping they didn't hear and moved her body further down the floor, she managed to take the compact by the claps into her mouth and flick it open.

'Hello?' she said hoarsely.

The voice of her father almost brought her to tears. He answered immediately.

'Rosie where are you?' he asked.

'I don't know.' She managed. Her breathing was raspy as she was on her stomach.

'Take it easy, are you somewhere dark?' he asked.

'Yeah… it smells like metal, and beer.' She managed.

'Don't worry we'll be there soon.' Ron promised.

Scorpius meanwhile followed as the four entered the building. It turned out to be an abandoned warehouse for the pub next door. It was a huge room with several old cases of beer and wine as well as torn boxes ruined from age and scattered news paper, most with the face of Harry and Ron plastered over the covers and yellowed from age. Some newer then others.

'There.' James said.' he pointed to where five coffins laid.

'We'll take one each.' James whispered. They each, except for Scorpius who was still under the cloak, moved to stand before a coffin. With their wands raised James waited for Scorpius to give a signal he figured out where Rose was before they attacked.

Scorpius scanned the room, he then noticed all the boxes had dust except one large one. He moved towards and used his wand to banish it away revealing a trap door. He opened it and dropped down to a secret tunnel.

Scorpius moved slowly making sure he was covered under the cloak. He came upon a small door locked by copper chains.

He raised his wand and whispered, '_Alohomora._'

The chains rattled but did not budge. Scorpius cursed inside his head but before another charm could be used, someone pulled the cloak off of him.

He spun around and was face to face with a vampire on guard duty, Elinora.

'You little punk.' She snarled. He aimed to stun her but she moved to fast, dodging. She swung her fist and nearly knocked the wand from his hand. He was hit but kept hold aiming a body bind jinx at her. She leapt into the air avoiding it narrowly and landed on him. His wand was on the ground then and she pinned him down, her fangs revealed. Her eyes thirsty.

She moved to bite his neck but suddenly screamed in agony. There was a sizzling noise and he looked up to see the necklace he wore had burned her form the silver. He stood and looked around quickly, he snatched his wand and yelled, 'Expelliarmus!'

He hit her point blank and she flew back yelling in pain. She hit the wall and for a moment was stunned as she stirred he looked around for a weapon.

He noticed a dead bolt and sent a spell breaking it off, he then quickly transfigured it into wood as she tore after him. She grabbed his arm as he raised his wand, distracted by the wand he kicked her in the shin, she yelped but held on twisting his wand arm.

He fell backwards as she let go and they both dove for his wand, she grabbed it first cackling, she leaned her head back raising the wand and he dove into her, plunging the wood into her heart.

She screamed in pain and flung back dropping his wand. She fell to the ground and withered into nothing more then smoke and dust.

He cough and caught his breath before turning towards the door, he blasted the chains away and tried to unlock the door again. It worked. It opened and revealed a single chair and Rose, upon the ground, her compact laying by her face.

He rushed towards her and tried basic healing spells. As he did he heard voices, he spun around wand raised but it was neatly knocked from his hand.

He had been disarmed by his own father. Draco came in with Harry and Ron following him. Ron ran to Rose and Draco fetched Scorpius's wand. Harry created a stretcher and Ron picked his daughter up placing her upon it.

'You're pretty stupid.' Draco said.

'You cant say anything with the stories I've heard.' Scorpius said relief flooding his body. Harry smiled slightly and they left the prison.

No one but vampires had been killed. Harry had realized when they reached the town of Munroe what Rose meant by smelling beer and remembered seeing Elinora there. They learned from Charlie that his older brother owned a bar with the same name.

Rose was taken to St. Mungo's from treatment. She had several broken ribs, cuts and bruises and a crushed throat. There were a few bite marks that weren't deep enough and would be healed from any scarring.

Several days later she was awake and resting in a hospital bed. School had resumed but she was not yet pronounced to leave. Amy had a bad spell hit her by one of the vampires but the adults and aurors had arrived soon after them and she healed fine. Scorpius had his shoulder rotator cuff hurt but was also healing well.

Rose was reading the last few pages of Dorian Gray when there was a knock on her door.

'Enter.' She said wearily. Scorpius came in.

'Hiya.' She said softly. He shut the door and sat on the edge of her bed.

'You hate me don't you.' He blurted.

'What do you mean?' she asked. He hung his head and spoke, his voice picking up speed as he went, 'It's my fault they came after you, I shouldn't have agreed to let you talk to Lucius, I shouldn't have let us meet him ten minutes early, or turned us both around the moment we saw her!'

'Scorpius, shut up.' Rose said softly. He looked up at her, tears spilling from his eyes.

'I don't hate you.' She said, tears of her own welling up in her eyes.

'You…you don't?'

'Not at all, Scorpius thinking of you is what kept me sane down there. It was only a day but it was the worst day of my life. All I could do was think of how happy you made make me feel.' She said.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

'It broke when she cut your neck, I fixed it and wore it when we rescued you. She…tried to bite my neck but it burned her.' He said. he showed her the necklace. The stones gleamed happily in the light.

'Can you help me put it on?' she asked. He nodded and she turned slightly enough for him to come around and snap the necklace into place around her neck.

She turned her head and kissed him. He was caught off guard but soon wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her fiercely back.

'I wish this never happened.' He said.

'Me too, but I'm glad I did get Lucius's name. I'm glad we strike that deal. If we hadn't would you have ever fallen in love with me?' she said.

'I always like you.' He said.

'Really?' she asked, 'for how long?'

'Since first year. My father pointed you and Albus out and told me to be extra nice to you. I never once spoke to you because you gave me a dirty look.' He said.

'I remember my father told me to beat you in every test. I took that to heart.' She said. he smiled.

'When I was sorted I watched from the table as you went, you were put in a different house and I wished after my first night I was there too because of all the bullies. It kept going but oddly enough, you were one of the few with Albus that never did bully me.' He said.

'I didn't have a reason to hate, even when I was younger, I never understood why dad hated your family. Because of that I just couldn't hate you, I pretty much just didn't notice you.' She said.

'I did, I noticed how sporty and smart you were, and how you loved to watch jokes but not be apart of them, how you stood up for little kids and make an amazing prefect. And how you liked the biggest asshole to ever set foot in that school.'

'At first I never realized it was Jeff who picked on you the most and worst, I thought it was the Slytherin gang.' Rose said blushing at his last comment.

She truly was happy for the way they came together, both the last few days obviously, but if it had not been for Lucius's name being pulled for class they would not have come closer.

'I love you Rose Weasley.' Scorpius said.

'I love you as well Scorpius Malfoy.' Rose said. he made himself more comfortable on the bed and she snuggled against his chest falling asleep easily for the first time sicne being kidnapped.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rose officially returned to school the third weekend of May, which was the quidditch cup. Molly had since kept Jeff on the team and surprisingly they saw the return of Lucy. Britney was not amused.

'Just because I've got the guy now, I mean honestly.' Britney said to a gaggle of girls in the courtyard that Friday afternoon.

'If only the silencing curse was allowed between classes.' Amy sighed dramatically. They laughed as Rose stretched across the grass.

'So have you met with Neville yet?' Albus asked. Rose gave him a look, 'What do you mean?'

'All the heads have met with the seventh years to discuss what they plan on doing after school.' Scorpius explained.

'Nope.' Rose said, 'haven't really got a cool either, while healing I've discovered the hospital smells badly. I don't think healing is my cup of tea there.'

'Have you guys made your choices yet?' she asked them.

'I told her that I'm still undecided but leaning towards freelance photography.' Albus said, 'she scrunched her nose but I'm not the limelight type like they expect me to be.'

Scorpius nodded, 'I told my father and our head that I decided to go for curse creator. The ones who set the curses your uncle Bill breaks.'

'That's gonna take balls.' Albus said seriously, 'and deodorant for those goblins!'

They laughed into the bright sunlight blasting down upon them. Amy then spoke.

'I decided to try something completely different.' She said almost nervously.

'I thought you were considering the Harpies' request?' Albus asked.

'I told my parents I wanted to work with animals, so I asked our head and she suggested either something like with dragons, or possibly training under Hagrid.' Amy said.

'That's awesome!' Albus nearly shouted. Scorpius high-five'd her and Rose grinned.

Amy smiled broadly. Rose soon grew worried as they moved inside for dinner, what did she want to do with her life?

'Hey' Scorpius said pulling her aside as they entered the Great Hall, 'You don't need to know what you're going to be doing for the rest of your life now. That's the one thing my dad pounded into my head. Anything and everything will change in due time. You just float like water through the river.'

Water. It strangely fit Scorpius's personality. He moved with the flow constantly to keep himself in his family façade. And to keep away from bullies. He was swift and always thinking just as water was always changing its form to fit it's new surroundings.

What was Rose?

They ate dinner and moved to their rightful common rooms for the night. Soon the morning came for the quidditch house cup.

It was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Ravenclaw were usually the leaders because of their tight formations and precisions but Amy had outdone herself over the summer. Slytherin had towered over them all into a superb team of excellent flyers. If Molly had not switched her players around so much, Rose bitterly thought, Gryffindor would have had a chance.

Rose took her seat beside Scorpius, and Albus. Scorpius was easily on Slytherins side mostly due to how little amounts of friends he had in his own house save for Will. Rose herself had a green and silver flower pinned in her hair.

The game soon began. Ravenclaws chaser tightened themselves against the ferocious beaters of Slytherin. Amy herself took a bludger to the nose as she and the other players cruised around the rings.

Finally the first goal was made, the Slytherin chaser, a boy named Bram had made her shot and knocked it right through the middle hoop.

Ravenclaw soon earned their own goal and the game continued neck and neck, the point gained. Slytherin had seemed to learn their lesson under Amy's guidance and caused no cheats.

Finally one of the Ravenclaw beaters used their elbow and caused a penalty. Bram took the shot, as the quaffle soared every gasped and the announcer screeched into the microphone.

'THERE GOES THE SEEKERS!'

Amy and the Ravenclaw seeker Leah had suddenly took off, higher they seemed to go as all the crowd stood on their toes to see, finally with barely an inch difference Amy's hand shot out, she snatched the snitch.

And slipped off her broom. Leah screamed and tried to grab her but couldn't quite grasp Amy's other arm. The girl tumbled towards the ground.

'No!' Albus screamed. Everyone was on their feet and Hagrid last minute leaped out, the ground shook with his force, and he caught her.

Rose pushed her way through with Albus and Scorpius. Amy was gently placed on the ground as Professors rushed to her. She wasn't breathing.

'Get out of my way!' Rose snarled. She dropped beside her and checked a pulse.

'Step back!' Professor Loomis shouted. Rose gasped with an idea. She put her hands together flat and pressed hard against Amy's chest. Twice more and the girl coughed.

'Thank god!' Albus said, he helped Rose up as Neville used his wand to conjure a stretcher for Amy.

'I guess it paid off to pay attention in muggle studies for the first aide test.' Rose joked weakly.

They rushed Amy to the hospital wing, Albus followed as the announcer gave the final score with Slytherin just beating Ravenclaw. Leah herself didn't care she lost and was tearful still.

As they walked towards the hospital wing Rose felt Scorpius take her hand. She glanced, smiling his way and he squeezed it tightly.

She never wanted him to let go.

'Rose.' A voice said. they turned to see Jeff coming near them.

'Yes Smith?' she said snidely.

He flushed but spoke in a low voice, 'I wanted to apologise for being a jerk to you.'

'You're still not getting in my pants.' She said bluntly.

Both he and Scorpius's eyes widened.

'It's not my fault you only saw me for my last name. Well guess, I found someone who looks beyond that. So suck it with your apologies.' She said.

Jeff's eyes were slits of fury.

'You'll regret it Weasley. You'll have your heart broken by him mark my words and then you'll be wishing he never made it.'

It suddenly fit, it was Jeff who all along had made the explosion in the washroom!

'That was you!' Scorpius nearly shouted. Both boys had their wands out but Rose stepped in between them.

'Stop it. We're adults now.' She gave Scorpius a "Don't mess with me" look and he lowered his wand. She then turned coldly to Jeff.

'Yes it makes sense you picked on Scorpius and his friend for being different. But nothing gives you the right to attack someone! That makes you as awful as the so called cowards we call Slytherins.'

'I am not a coward!' Jeff snapped.

'Then lower you bloody wand!' she shouted. He finally did so and she had her final words.

'Never come near us again Jeff Smith. Never speak to us. You see us down the street walk way. We just nearly lost an amazing student and athlete. She was smart and kind…and Slytherin. You cant seem to lose your prejudice after seven years here. You give all the people who fought in the war a reason to cry. You're just as bad as some Slytherins and yes you are a coward.'

Jeff's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. Rose turned on her heel and came face to face with Albus.

The prefect badge gleamed as did his piercing green eyes. They focused only on Jeff who recoiled.

'Really they should thank you Jeff.' He said softly.

'For what? Playing that stupid joke on Scorpius?' Jeff sneered.

'Yes,' Albus answered, 'and without that they might never have met each other and gotten so close.'

The silence was deafening. It was then that behind Albus up walked Neville who looked stony.

'And I believe that was enough for me to know who played that prank.' Neville said, 'Mr. Smith, follow me to arrange your last few detention. Also fifty points from Gryffindor.'

'Good.' Rose said. and she led the two boys away and towards the hospital wing.

Amy was set to go and soon their NEWTs arrived. Rose managed to pass all with good graces as did Albus. Scorpius came top on all his classes breaking some records.

'More like nearly all them.' Albus said. they were inside the trophy room browsing. It was their last weekend. That Monday they would be having their last feast. Tuesday morning would take them home.

'So have you figured out what you're doing with your life?' Albus asked Rose.

'I wrote last week to Scorpius's mother, I'm going to stay with them for a while and she's going to tutor me in basic healing. I'll go from there.' Rose said.

Albus nodded and wiped some dust off of a trophy for highest mark in muggle studies.

'This one you beat too Scorpius.' Albus said.

'That's also the only one this Tom Riddle kid didn't have before that.' Amy observed.

'Well screw that Riddle kid. I'm far better.' Scorpius said puffing his chest out ridiculously. They all laughed and left for the lake.

Before she left the room Scorpius, who was last out, grabbed her arm and kept her inside for a moment.

He pulled her against his chest and she inhaled softly.

'Do you know who Tom Riddle is?' he murmured. She shook her head no.

'Voldemort as a student.' She looked up her eyes wide.

'How come our families never told us?' she whispered.

'It's in the past, my father told me to make me extra aware because of how many people in the world and school would hate me for my families faith to Voldemort. Tom was raised a muggle but was really smart. And really manipulative.'

'You're nothing like him.' She assured.

He smiled, 'I know, that's why I wanted to come in here. I broke the records. When I found out about tom I sought this room out and saw how good he was. This was first year. I promised myself I would be as great as he was here at school but nothing like he was outside in the world.'

'You did it. You've made so many changes.' She said gently.

'You're my motivation now. I want to change our images we were born with, our fame and our last names. I want to change the world.' He said.

'I guess were starting with history.' She said.

'Then we'll move onto biology.' He said with a wicked smile. She giggled and he pulled her in again kissing her passionately.

When Monday night came the house cup winner was announced. Because of the points Jeff lost them Gryffindor was in fourth place. Hufflepuff barely pulled in third above them.

'Second place goes,' Neville announced, 'to Slytherin. That makes Ravenclaw the winner this year, for the second place in quidditch and remarkable standings academically!'

Rose applauded and gave Scorpius and William the thumbs up. Both boys waved happily back. Because of Scorpius's grades they had won, his classmates clapped him on the back and overwhelmed him with their sheer joy.

Then their final feast happened and afterwards family of the graduates gathered. The great hall was transformed with much more seating and a single large aisle down the middle. The Hogwarts banner bore behind the teacher's table. Scrolls with their names and transcripts laid upon the table for their taking.

Just like awaiting for their sorting the seventh years remained in the side room. Soon Neville appeared and guided them out.

They wore only plain black Hogwarts robes. Instead of their house badge it was the Hogwarts crest.

Rose walked behind Louis. She could see the blonde head walking in between Patsy Perkins and Sue Marche.

They all congregated at the front and their professors all stood in a line before them. The headmaster at the very end. They would each as their name was called shake the professors hand, receive their scroll, shake the headmaster's hand and return to the line.

As the names were called, so were the house they were in and their highest achievements.

First name she recognized was Amy's.

'Bray, Amy. Slytherin with outstanding quidditch playing captaincy. Prefect as well and winner of the quidditch cup.'

Amy blushed as every cheered for her recovery. Leah specially whistled.

Eventually Rose stood on tip toe as Scorpius's name was called.

'Malfoy, Scorpius. Ravenclaw with outstanding grades in all subjects having the highest mark for any student in all classes.'

Rose clapped with quite a few. She smiled as he blushed deeply.

'Potter, Albus. Slytherin. Outstanding in defence against the dark arts and the duelling club champion. Excellent chess player and prefect.'

Eventually her own name came, 'Weasley, Rose!'

Rose moved feeling many eyes upon her. She kept her face straight and focused only on keeping from tripping.

'Gryffindor and Prefect. Played chaser amazingly as well as great skills in many classes. Outstanding role model to students.'

Rose smiled catching sight of her father and mother in the crowd. She took her scroll, shook some hands and returned to her spot.

After all the names awards were given. Academically Scorpius only went up once but received all his top marks award and special award for breaking the school record. Amy received the MVP award for quidditch and to much cheering she brought Leah up with her. Both girls held the award for photos being taken. Then the head girl and head boy received an award each.

'Now we have one more award, this award is the Hogwarts Spirit award given to a student who has shown what it truly means to be a Hogwarts student.' Neville announced.

'This years Hogwarts Spirit award goes to Rose Weasley. For her strong ability to help others no matter what house they were in when in need.' Neville boomed. Rose nearly choked on her own saliva and felt a push. She stumbled as she went up and received the small plaque. It was beautiful with a badger, snake, eagle and lion all having tea. It was adorable and well crafted. Written in tiny letters on the back, _Carved by Dennis Creevey, in dedication to his brother, Colin, and all the fallen students of Hogwarts._

Finally the ceremony ended with the sorting hat singing one more song of farewell and the students left first. Following them were the parents. Then the great hall opened up into a dance floor with a live band playing where the staff table had been.

'I'm so happy for you Rosie!' Ron said tousling her hair. She smiled and her mother hugged her.

'And were happy for your choices now.' Hermione added.

'Yes I'll only kill the Malfoy boy if he hurts you.' Ron promised.

'Daddy!' Rose sighed.

'Or impregnates you.' He added more menacingly. It was then Scorpius waltz over.

Instead of blushing her bowed to Ron, 'If I may sir, have a dance with your daughter.' He asked sincerely.

'Uh sure.' Ron said. Hermione and Rose giggled as Scorpius took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

She rested her head against his warm chest.

'You've kept me so together.' He said.

'What?' she asked.

'You've kept me so together.' He repeated, 'like grounded. Through all the bullying and drama you're like the roots to the earth keeping me still standing on it.'

'That's what I am, I'm the roots to a tree.' Rose said.

'Huh?' Scorpius asked. Rose shook her head and leaned into him against. She was fine with being his roots.

One step at a time they would make the changes they, and the world needed.


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**That's right everybody! This story is now COMPLETE! Huzzah!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I rarely write love stories and I hope this was a good enoguh love story with a touch of adventure ;P**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and to those who just read, YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

**I made mention of Harry falling in love with music and a guitar, it's somethign I enjoy and cause I loe you guys I am now working on a tale of such, that's right Mr. Potter is getting some music lessons!**

**It's called String of Hope, it may just be a one shot who knows! It will be out soon!**

**So thanks again for everyone who lvoed it and reviewed and even those who hated it. Haha that's right, You all are special.**

**XOXOXO**

**Tona Babino**


End file.
